Coisas de quem ama
by cleiderimoli1
Summary: A história acontece quando Grissom, Sara, Warrick e Greg investigam uma morte suspeita, numa Companhia de Balé. Paralelo a isso, dois hóspedes vão virar a organizada vidinha de Grissom, de pernas pro ar...
1. Chapter 1

Amigas, mais uma fic feita pra vocês. O shipper é GSR. Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem, enquanto os demais são meus. A história acontece quando Grissom, Sara, Warrick e Greg investigam uma morte suspeita, numa Companhia de Balé. Paralelo a isso, dois hóspedes vão virar a organizada vidinha de Grissom, de pernas pro ar...

Capítulo 1: O teatro e a bailarina

Grissom e Sara chegaram juntos ao teatro. Logo na entrada, um enorme cartaz colorido, anunciava o balé romântico Giselle.

- Humm... Balé romântico? Não foi pra alguém – observou Sara.

- A morte nunca é; não importa o que digam! – Falou Grissom.

Foram caminhando para dentro do teatro.

- O bom desse trabalho, é que a gente trabalha em inimagináveis cenários! – Falou Sara, encantada com o local, um paraíso, se ela fosse comparar com o beco mal-iluminado e a caçamba de lixo malcheirosa, de sua última cena de crime.

Grissom sorriu discretamente. Entendia perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer: suas narinas sentiam vindo das poltronas um cheiro de limpeza, procedente do desinfetante de limão... Sentia no ar, cheiro de perfumes caros, usados pela fina plateia, que a poucas horas, assistia o espetáculo.

- A morte não escolhe cenário, Sara. É uma senhora eclética!

Quando os viu, Brass foi até eles. Após um breve cumprimento, já foi falando:

- Letitia Shawn 26 anos, 1ª bailarina foi encontrada ainda com vida, morreu a caminho do hospital, de ataque cardíaco.

- Ataque cardíaco? Com 26 anos?Bailarina? – Grissom levantou a sobrancelha, externando suas dúvidas.

- Estranho não?

- Eu diria incomum... – retrucou Grissom.

- Porisso que os chamei. Bem, ela recebeu flores no palco, foi ao seu camarim e depois de 2 h como ela não aparecesse, Dick Shawn, o marido, foi até seu camarim verificar o porquê da demora. A encontrou inconsciente, caída no chão. Chamaram 911 e pra resumir, estamos aqui.

- Marido? – Perguntou Grissom..

- Na verdade, ex – esclareceu Brass, consultando seu caderninho. – Muito embora estivessem separados há três anos, não se divorciaram. Foi um casamento relâmpago, durou menos de um ano - esclareceu de novo, o capitão.

Grissom ficou intrigado, com tanta coisa que Brass descobriu, em tão pouco tempo. O capitão fez uma cara engraçada ao explicar:

- Interrogue a camareira de um teatro, e em pouco tempo estará bem informado também.

Warrick e Greg chegaram meio esbaforidos. Quando Grissom fez menção de olhar seu relógio, Warrick falou:

- Chegamos atrasados, porque Greg errou o caminho.

- Ok! Vocês ficam com as pessoas, enquanto eu e Sara, processamos o camarim.

- Temos de entrevistar toda essa gente? – perguntou Greg.

Grissom nem se dignou a dar uma resposta, dirigiu-se a Brass, perguntando sobre como era Dick Shawn, recebendo a resposta, que ele pertencia à orquestra, era violinista. Grissom então se virou para Warrick.

– Quero especial atenção, com ele.

Warrick fez sinal com a cabeça, dizendo ter compreendido, Grissom pegou no braço de Sara e foram até o camarim da bailarina, conforme indicação, do capitão. Ninguém havia entrado lá por ordem expressa de Brass.

O camarim era pintado de verde, tinha posters e cartazes de bailarinas e balés, levados pelo teatro, nas paredes. Um, particularmente, chamava a atenção, por estar torto, Grissom reparou nele, bem em como seus dizeres.

- Dizem que a dança solta nossas emoções e nos deixa livres.

Sara lembrou-se de ter tido algumas aulas de balé, quando criança, mas não sabia porque elas tinham parado:

- Falta de talento, presumo!

- Acho que vem daí, a sua graça de gazela, querida! – Disse Grissom, todo galante.

Ela sorriu, timidamente, e empunhando a máquina fotográfica começou a tirar fotos, achando que aquele ambiente, influenciava o romantismo de Grissom. Era como se aquele ar romântico, apesar da morte, desse um empurrãozinho nele.

Ela viu duas taças de champanhe e uma garrafa quase vazia, na mesa de centro, na frente dela ficava um divã de veludo bordô; no canto dele, meio amontoado, um edredom com estampa bordô.

Em frente à porta, ficava uma espécie de bancada, repleta de apetrechos de maquiagem e, com um vaso de vidro transparente, com palmas brancas. Era toda cheia de espelhos e lâmpadas. Via-se ali uma infinidade de post-its coloridos pregados, ao lado de vários retratos. Grissom se deteve a olhá-los e depois falou para Sara:

- Ela deve ser essa loira aqui! – apontou para uma loira de camisa estampada e calça comprida branca, abraçada com um sujeito.

- Como você sabe? – Indagou Sara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Ficando por dentro do caso

- Muito simples, ela está em todas as fotos! – Respondeu Grissom.

- Esse sujeito ao qual, ela está abraçada será o ex?

Grissom deu de ombros: ele era bom em deduzir, não em adivinhar. Sara olhou melhor a foto e achou que o homem era um pouco velho, para ser o marido de Letitia. Não fez nenhum comentário, contudo, pois Grissom era muito suscetível, a esse negócio de idade.

Ao fotografar ela viu um copo com água e um tubo de remédio para dor de cabeça, receitado para Letitia Shawn, na bancada.

-Nada ilegal, numa inocente dor de cabeça!

- Aparentemente não! – E a atenção dele, já se desviara, para uma cadeira caída, da bancada e para a parede do cartaz torto.

Sara acompanhou-o com a máquina fotográfica e se agachou perto da parede. Achou uns fios de cabelo e uma unha postiça vermelha.

- Que camarim movimentado – disse Sara, enquanto disparava a câmera. – Vejamos: ela comemorou com um homem, uma taça têm marcas de batom e a outra não; pelo jeito tomou alguma medicação, para dor de cabeça; lutou com alguém com unhas vermelhas postiças, e ainda arrancou cabelo da agressora, porque ao que tudo indica ela era loira e o cabelo encontrado é ruivo.

- E falta examinar para saber se teve alguma atividade nesse divã! – Falou Grissom, apontando o divã, com sua lanterna de luz ultravioleta.

Sara se aproximou e antes apagou a luz, ligando sua lanterna ultravioleta:

- É, os soldadinhos de alguém, desfilaram por aqui. Resta saber se são frescos!

Ficaram lá ainda um bom quarto de hora. Recolheram as evidências encontradas e saíram. Brass os esperava, na parte da frente do teatro, Conversava com um homem baixinho, grisalho, muito nervoso. Grissom se aproximou deles e Brass apresentou os dois homens.

- Tony Benson, produtor e Gil Grissom, do Laboratório de Criminalística.

Benson quase que ignorou a presença, do forense, continuou falando, com Brass:

- Letitia fará muita falta à companhia. Como pessoa também – emendou logo. – Eu a conhecia há muito tempo...

- Desde quando, Sr. Benson? – Perguntou Grissom, que não os achava muito chegados, por não ver nenhuma foto sua, no camarim.

- Desde que ela entrou na companhia, aos 18 anos!

- Bastante tempo.

- É, para esse ramo, até que é, Sr Grissom.

- Sabia se ela tinha intenção de mudar de companhia?

- Não que eu soubesse!

- Ok, e vocês eram próximos?

- Tanto quanto podem ser um produtor e uma bailarina!

Grissom levantou a sobrancelha, não entendendo se a resposta era um sim ou um não, afinal, não sabia nada do mundo dos balés, a não ser como um mero expectador. Dispensou o produtor, por enquanto.

Warrick estava entrevistando o pessoal da orquestra e Greg estava falando com uma ruiva, segundo Grissom identificou, Mirtha, a rainha das Willis.

- Willis? – Indagou Sara, sem entender nada.

- Sim. Aquelas bailarinas vestidas de branco. – Informou Grissom. Por alguma razão, eram as únicas, que ainda não haviam se trocado.

Sara foi falar com as Willis, muito embora, a única ruiva visível no teatro,estivesse conversando, com Greg. Aproximou-se de uma bailarina, que ela achou simpática. A moça não teria mais do que 20 anos, avaliou. Soube que seu nome era MaggieO'Donald e aquele era o seu primeiro balé, na companhia. Soube também, que Letitia era uma excepcional bailarina e um ser humano detestável

- Bem, Letitia não era pessoa de dar atenção a três coisas: corpo de baile, quem não ajudasse em sua carreira e mulheres, principalmente. Nem sempre nessa ordem!

- O que você quer dizer, com isso? - Perguntou Sara com a testa franzida.

- Deus me livre, falar mal dos mortos! Mas ela namorava todo homem que estivesse a sua frente, não importando se ele tinha dona ou não. No momento namorava nosso Troy Aspen.

- Desculpe minha ignorância! Mas quem é esse? – Perguntou Sara, que não conhecia ninguém.

- Ele faz Hilarion. É o segundo bailarino de nossa companhia. –Maggie olhou pra frente e lá estava ele. Fez um sinal, para que ele se aproximasse.

Um rapaz loiro, bonito, que devia estar na casa dos trinta mas não parecia, aproximou-se delas. Podia-se perceber que ele era bailarino, pelas coxas grossas, cujos músculos pareciam querer estourar as calças jeans. Sara não sabia se achava isso sedutor, indecente ou só de péssimo gosto!

Maggie apresentou-os e saiu de perto, para que conversassem.

- Então você era o namorado de Letitia? Ela não era casada?

- Antes de qualquer coisa, Srta. Sidle, ela estava separada há muito tempo e, namorado, é um termo muito romântico para o que eu representava para ela. Saímos algumas vezes juntos.

- Chame essa relação, como quiser, Sr. Aspen, mas ela envolvia sexo, não?

- Sim! Letitia era uma cadela no cio – sorriu o bailarino.

- Vejo, que não têm muito respeito pelos mortos.

- Ao contrário, senhorita, é o maior tributo, que lhe posso lhe prestar: ela era muito boa de cama!

Sara resolveu não insistir com esse assunto. Perguntou-lhe quando a vira com vida pela última vez, menos quando estavam dançando, claro!

O rapaz não demorou muito, para responder:

- Logo após o balé. Fui até o camarim dela, fizemos sexo no divã e depois, tomamos uma ducha juntos. Aí eu fui embora e a deixei "vivinha da silva".

- Então não se importaria de me dar um pouco de DNA, para comparar com o sêmen achado no divã.

- Sem problema! Onde será?

- Aqui mesmo, Sr. Aspen.

- Isso pode ser, um pouco embaraçoso – disse o bailarino, abrindo o zíper da calça.

Compreendendo o mal-entendido, Sara estendeu-lhe o cotonete e replicou:

- Na bochecha, Sr. Aspen, na bochecha!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Letitia não é quem aparenta

Enquanto isso, Grissom chegava perto de Greg para ouvir sua conversa com a ruiva. Ao percebê-lo, o CSI apresentou o chefe a Jennifer Saint-James, a ruiva.

- Quais eram as suas relações com Letitia Shawn? – Perguntou Grissom, sem rodeios.

- Não era segredo pra ninguém, que nós não nos dávamos bem, Sr. Grissom.

- A ponto de querer matá-la?

Jennifer sustentou o olhar do forense.

- Não, tinha raiva dela, mas não tanta assim! Ela me deu motivos, mas não é da minha índole. Mas não serei hipócrita: fico bem melhor sem ela, na minha frente.

- Quando a viu por último?

A ruiva pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

- Creio que foi em seu camarim, depois do balé. Vi Troy saindo de lá e não me contive: era muita provocação. Troy era meu namorado; ela o roubou de mim! Tantas fez, que conseguiu, Ela era assim sabe, cheia de caprichos!

Grissom começou a achar, que aquele mundinho tranquilo do balé, era apenas impressão superficial, no fundo havia uma grossa rede de intrigas, como em toda relação humana.

- Ela me falou, em tom de deboche, o que Troy falava nas minhas costas.

- Aí, você brigou com ela.

- Sim, como sabe? – A ruiva arregalou os olhos.

Grissom disse, que fora um "palpite", apenas. Jennifer continuou:

- Bem, eu lhe dei alguns tabefes e ela não revidou, o que pensando bem, era muito estranho. O máximo que fez, foi puxar o meu cabelo! Cambaleou e caiu. Parecia meio grogue, mas estava consciente, quando saí.

Grissom notou a falta de uma unha falsa em sua mão direita, mas mesmo assim, pediu seu DNA. A ruiva não se recusou.

Greg viu um sujeitinho, meio saltitante, conversando com o elenco. Soube que aquele homenzinho gesticulador era o diretor do espetáculo: Martin Campbell. Foi falar com ele.

- Sou Greg Sanders, do Laboratório de Criminalística. Posso lhe fazer umas perguntas?

- Sim. Aparentemente, esqueceram-se de mim.

- Como?

O homenzinho parecia irritado.

- Há horas, aquele homem (apontou para Brass), nos colocou, naquele canto e falou que seríamos logo entrevistados e liberados.

- Desculpe, senhor, mas é que têm muita gente para entrevistar.

- Até que o Giselle, não têm um elenco dos maiores!

Quando Warrick lhe dissera que iam verificar uma ocorrência num balé, Greg havia imaginado algo leve, tranquilo; não aquela loucura, que ele via.

O homenzinho sorriu e Greg fez uma rápida avaliação dele: entre 40 e 50 anos, não muito baixo, mas muito magro, cabelos escuros, que se percebia de longe que eram tingidos, dentes amarelados de nicotina e, um horroroso terno verde-limão.

Meio sem jeito, Greg lhe perguntou sobre suas relações com Letitia. Para seu espanto, o homenzinho se pôs a chorar, deixando o CSI, completamente, sem ação.

- Ela era minha amiga. Ríamos e chorávamos juntos. Éramos confidentes. Vou sentir muita falta dela – disse o diretor, com os olhos vermelhos.

- E quando a viu com vida, pela última vez?– perguntava Greg, fazendo anotações, numa caderneta.

- Antes do espetáculo começar. Tomamos uma taça de champanhe, para comemorar a 100ª apresentação do Giselle.

- E agora, com ela morta, como fica o balé?

O homenzinho tinha mesmo reações exageradas. Agora, assoava o nariz, ruidosamente, num lenço que tirara do bolso. Encarou Greg, como se ele viesse de outro planeta.

- A companhia segue uma hierarquia, "o show não pode parar", meu amigo! A segunda bailarina assume neste caso, Jennifer Saint-James!

"A ruiva! Claro quem mais?", foi o pensamento precipitado de Greg, para quem, Jennifer parecia ter muita culpa, no cartório. Dispensou Martin e foi entrevistar o restante do elenco.

Warrick estava cansado, depois de falar com todos os membros da orquestra. Bem, quase todos, pois ele deixara Dick Shawn, por último. Tinha certa curiosidade a respeito do moço de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e mãos bonitas.

Antes de mais nada, prestou-lhe sentimentos pela sua recente perda,depois perguntou o que havia realmente acontecido.

- Depois do balé, ela foi até o camarim e nunca mais que voltava, então fui até lá, ver o que estava acontecendo!

- E o que estava acontecendo, Sr. Shawn?

- Ela estava caída no chão, desacordada. Vi sobre a bancada um tubo de remédio para dor de cabeça, "Ácido Mefenânimo", vi que estava quase cheio, então chamei o 911.

- Ácido Mefenânimo? Nunca ouvi falar – respondeu Warrick.

- É um remédio que o médico dela receitou. Devia ser época de seu período, pois ela tinha dores de cabeça horríveis, quando era época de sua menstruação.

- Quem sabia que ela tomava esse remédio?

Dick pensou um pouco e respondeu:

- Acho que todo mundo!

- Onde ficava esse remédio?

- Em sua bolsa... Ei, mas por que tantas perguntas? E por que vocês foram chamados, se é um caso de ataque cardíaco?

- Ataque cardíaco, numa bailarina de 26 anos, que devia estar gozando de perfeita saúde?

- É, agora que você falou, de fato, soa estranho.

- O que sentia em relação a Letitia?

- Ela podia não ser perfeita, mas eu a amava!

- É porisso que não se separou dela, judicialmente?

Os olhos dele ficaram ainda mais tristes e se fixaram no vazio, ao responder:

- Pode me achar um idiota, ou um tolo romântico, mas não me divorciando dela, era como se a qualquer momento ela voltasse pra mim. Bom, agora ela será a Sra. Shawn, para sempre, não é?

- Suponho que sim – arrematou Warrick.

O CSI estava quase se retirando, quando pareceu lembrar-se de algo. Deu meia-volta, e perguntou a Dick:

- Ela usava drogas?

- Não! E o que mais vão inventar para caluniá-la?

- Não foi minha intenção, Sr. Shawn. É que alguns drogados morrem jovens, de ataque cardíaco. Foi uma idéia, que me veio...

- Uma péssima idéia, por sinal! Letitia prezava muito sua carreira, ela cuidava muito do corpo; não o estragaria com drogas!

Warrick não retrucou, mas entrevistando o pessoal da orquestra, fez seu próprio retrato de Letitia, e ele não era assim tão maravilhoso quanto gostaria seu ardoroso defensor e marido: Dick Shawn.

Na verdade, nenhum deles colheu impressões muito amistosas, a respeito de Letitia Shawn. Não estavam mais admirados do seu ataque cardíaco aos 26 anos e sim, como ela chegou até essa idade, sem ter levado um tiro!

Warrick e Greg pegaram sua SUV, enquanto Grissom e Sara preparavam-se para ir também. Ficaram trocando impressões e também, conversaram com Brass.

- E então Gil, que lhe parece?

- Sinceramente, não sei, meu amigo. Parece que muita gente tem motivos para matá-la, mas ela morreu antes.

- De ataque cardíaco? Aos 26 anos? – Perguntou incrédulo o capitão.

- É. – Grissom balançou a cabeça, de uma forma engraçada. – Não é comum, mas acontece!

- Ela não foi levada ao hospital?- Indagou Sara.

- Morreu antes de chegar lá. Na ambulância, com os paramédicos - Reportou Brass.

- Só saberemos com certeza, depois da autópsia. – Concluiu Grissom.

- Bom, pelo adiantado das horas, acho que A, já deve ter terminado. – Disse Brass, olhando seu relógio de pulso.

- Al, nosso Al?

- Sim, Gil! Não sabia bem o que fazer, então a mandei para lá. Fiz mal?

- Não, certamente que não, Jim! – Apertou forte a mão de Brass que sorria divertido, com a afoiteza de Grissom. - Vamos Sara, pode ser que Al ainda não tenha terminado a autópsia.

- Calma, Gil! Ela com certeza, não vai a lugar nenhum.

Grissom não respondeu e abriu a porta da SUV. Sara despediu-se de Brass apressada, pois tinha receio de ser esquecida no teatro, que àquela altura, estava quase vazio.

No carro, Grissom queria contar a Sara a história do Giselle. Ela bem que gostaria de prestar total atenção, mas estava distraída, com o pensamento voltado em outra coisa e só ouviu trechos do que ele falava.

Sorria, de vez em quando, para ele pensar que ela estava prestando atenção, olhava para ele e sacudia a cabeça ou dizia: "interessante", mas na verdade, pensava na carta que havia recebido e que estava lendo antes de irem trabalhar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Surpresas na autópsia de Letitia

- "Giselle é uma camponesa francesa, apaixonada por Loys, que na verdade, é o Conde Albrecht. Ele se faz passar por lenhador, e além da farsa não lhe conta que é noivo..." – Começou Grissom.

Sara sorriu um pouco e balançou a cabeça, parecendo estar interessada, quando na verdade pensava na carta que recebera. Estava endereçada a ela e o remetente era seu irmão Tom: Thomas Sidle!

Não o havia encontrado em San Francisco, no período em que estivera por lá. Sua mãe não primava pela credibilidade, dada a Instituição onde se encontrava, mesmo assim aconselhou-a a ficar longe dele, pois ele parecia amaldiçoado: levava infelicidade, por onde passava.

"... chega o Duque e sua filha Bathilde, noiva de Albrecht, Hilarion então..." – Continua Grissom entusiasmado, enquanto Sara lhe dá outro sorriso.

A rebeldia e a teimosia inatas em Sara, taparam-lhe os ouvidos e o coração aos conselhos da mãe, que tinha lá seus momentos de lucidez. Na verdade, apesar de ele ser uma vaga lembrança de sua infância, ela tinha grande curiosidade em conhecer o irmão, de quem não sabia nada há tantos anos.

A carta dizia:

_Querida Sara_

_Que pena nosso desencontro, gostaria muito de vê-la!_  
_Nossa mãe me falou, do ser humano bonito que você se tornou, mas isso não era o suficiente pra mim: precisava vê-la, pessoalmente._  
_Mamãe deu seu endereço, espero que não se importe._  
_Chego aí, no dia 20 de abril, à tarde, logo estaremos nos falando. E falaremos um bocado, porque ficarei com você, uns 20 dias. Vai dar pra pôr a conversa em dia._  
_Até lá! Receba muitos beijos do mano_

_Tom_

Sara estava contente é claro, mas não tinha dado a notícia a Grissom e nem sabia da sua reação. Além da intromissão de 20 dias em sua intimidade, tinha também o fato de Tom ter se drogado e passado algum tempo, num reformatório juvenil.

Mas isso eram águas passadas; pecadilhos da juventude. Estava limpo agora. Mas ela não sabia qual seria a reação de Grissom, sempre muito rígido, nessas questões.

- "... chocada com a notícia, Giselle enlouquece e morre".E assim acaba o 1º ato.  
Ótimo, se ela tivesse ouvido qual era a notícia. Mas como o assunto era morte, achou que não caberia um sorriso aí. Adotou um ar pesaroso e viu que Grissom parecia aprovar.

- O 2º ato, vem a calhar pra você querida, é onde aparece as willis.

Sara achou melhor prestar atenção agora pois esse assunto lhe dizia respeito, além do que, não queria fingir, novamente. Não era muito boa nisso.

- "Bem, quando o 2º ato começa, Hilarion está de vigília na tumba de Giselle, quando soa a meia-noite. Esta é a hora em que as Willis se materializam. São almas de jovens que foram enganadas por seus noivos e morreram antes do casamento...".

E assim chegaram ao estacionamento do laboratório. Sara não teve tempo de falar sobre Tom. "É melhor, falar sobre isso, em casa", pensou.

- "... até a aurora, hora em que o poder de materialização das Willis desaparece..." – Concluiu Grissom perfeito no seu "timming".

- Você assistiu mesmo, à todas essas óperas e balés que fala?- Perguntou Sara, enquanto abria o cinto.

- Sim! – Respondeu espantado. – Várias vezes, por que?

- Nada, curiosidade apenas! - Respondeu já fora do carro, revirando os olhos e com uma expressão "Meu Deus!" no rosto.

No elevador ela lhe perguntou o que pensava da cisma do Brass.

- Nossa, ele está convicto, não? Pra ser totalmente, sincero com você, não sei! Primeiro, vamos ver o que diz a autópsia! – Falou Grissom muito sério.

- Acho que nunca tivemos um caso assim; nada de crime, mas um monte de suspeitos. – Sara estava descontraída, achando a situação insólita.

Grissom teve de concordar que toda pessoa que conhecesse Letitia Shawn, tinha algum motivo para matá foi procurar Henry, com os comprimid para dor de cabeça, na mão, enquanto Sara ia deixar as evidências, achadas no camarim e, os cotonetes com Wendy.

Na sala do DNA, encontrou Warrick e Greg e, lhes contou sobre a autópsia da bailarina. Os dois apresentaram reações diferentes: enquanto Warrick, não se importava e deixava claro que para ele, tanto fazia; Greg ia obrigado se forçando a gostar de algo que lhe repugnava.

- Não entendo como Grissom pode gostar disso!

- Cada um tem um gosto, Greg! – Dizia Warrick.

- Eu sei! – resmungava, Greg. - Mas mesmo assim...

Na sala de autópsia o Dr. Robbins na cabeceira da mesa, parecia o aniversariante, os CSI's à volta da mesa, os convidados e o cadáver sobre a mesa, o bolo! Só faltavam os chapeuzinhos pontudos e as velinhas, pensava Greg.

Dr Robbins começou a falar:

- Essa moça, não teve um simples ataque cardíaco, ela foi LEVADA a ter um ataque cardíaco. É homicídio!

- Tem certeza disto, Al? - Indagou Grissom.

- Sim! Tudo começou quando estava lavando o corpo e achei esse furinho no braço direito– e o doutor mostrou a todos sua descoberta. – Agora a não ser que ela fosse canhota, ela não se aplicaria uma injeção na veia do braço direito! Alguém aqui sabe, se ela era canhota?

Os quatro se entreolharam: ninguém sabia! Não é uma coisa usual de se perguntar, a não ser que se tenha bom motivo.

- Ela não podia ser viciada, doutor? – Perguntou Warrick.

- De fato, pensei isso também, pois a cocaína injetada pode levar um jovem ao ataque cardíaco. Mas vejam, tirando esse furinho ela não têm mais nada nos braços e pernas – e o legista mostrava o que dizia aos outros. – Ainda assim, mandei sangue e um pedacinho do tecido do coração, para a toxicologia.

- E, então? – Indagou Sara curiosa.

- Bom, o coração se parece mesmo com um que teve uma arritmia séria. Mas a taxa de sódio é muito alta, até pra quem tem um ataque cardíaco. Como vocês sabem, o coração precisa de um balanço perfeito entre sódio e potássio, um relaxa demais o outro aperta demais. As bradicardias e taquicardias formam as arritmias, que são tão prejudiciais.

- Então ela foi envenenada? – Indagou Greg.

- Sim e não!

- Ora, Doc ou foi ou não foi! – Falou Grissom, quase perdendo a paciência com o doutor.

- Bom, não no sentido que conhecemos; mas sim, alguém lhe aplicou deslanosídeo, para provocar o ataque cardíaco.

E antes que Grissom pudesse articular alguma coisa, o legista se antecipou:

- O deslanosídeo é parente da digoxina.

- Então, ambos são retirados da digitalis. – Afirmou Grissom.

- Isso mesmo! Tanto cura, quanto mata: questão de posologia; - Disse o doutor. – A dosagem diária é de 0,2 a 0.4 mg, ela tinha cerca de 5mg.

- Uau! Dose cavalar! – Exclamou Warrick.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Continuando a autópsia

Sem se importar, com manifestações de sua pequena platéia, o legista continuou:

- Ela apresentava sinais de atropina, provavelmente, aplicada pelos paramédicos e também tinha uma taxa alta de álcool, no sangue.

- O "Bambi" me disse que tomaram uma taça de champanhe, para comemorar, antes do balé.

- Eu achei uma garrafa quase vazia... Não me parece que tenham tomado só uma taça.

- "Bambi"? – Grissom franziu a testa.

- Sim, Martin Campbell, o diretor...Você sabe... Ele é...

- Gay? – Disse Sara, divertida com o embaraço de Greg.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Greg, somos todos adultos e cientistas aqui. – Grissom encarou feio, o subordinado. – "Bambi"... Ora essa!

- Uma pergunta: como alguém se deixa aplicar uma injeção assim, sem esboçar reação? – Perguntou Sara.

- É, parece ter sido um serviço limpo. O local não aparenta ter sido machucado – acrescentou Grissom.

- Parece que esta não foi a primeira vez que nosso assassino, aplica uma injeção! – Falou Warrick.

- Pode bem ser uma mulher, nesse caso: assassina. – Disse Greg, dirigindo-se a Warrick.

Este deu de ombros e disse apenas um "que seja!", Warrick não estava interessado se quem matara, era ele ou ela. O que lhe interessava era ver no fim, quem fizera aquilo atrás das grades.

- Ainda tem mais, respondendo à pergunta da Sara, ela estava relaxada e sonolenta, eu diria, totalmente grogue. Tomou uma superdose de zopiclona.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Greg.

- Um hipnótico. Um remédio de 3ª geração, usado para dormir. É também um relaxante muscular. E somado ao álcool que ela ingeriu, acho que ela deve ter capotado.

- Você não achou na análise toxicológica, nenhum vestígio de remédio para dor de cabeça? – Grissom achava que alguma coisa estava faltando, nessa história.

- Não. E, aliás, ela tomou uma dose de zopiclona, para fazer dormir, um elefante.

Grissom continuava achando estranho, o fato da toxicologia, não ter encontrado nada, sobre o remédio, para a dor de cabeça.

- E essas marcas, no rosto? – Perguntou Greg.

- Isso não contribuiu, para sua morte. Foram feitas, com ela viva. Tanto podem ser uns tapas, quanto...

- Foram os tabefes, que Jennifer confessou ter dado nela! – Interrompeu Grissom. – Mais alguma coisa, Doc?

- Creio que não! Parece que isso é tudo!

Grissom pediu que todos se encontrassem, na sala de reuniões, para discutirem o caso e as próximas tarefas. Sara já ia saindo, quando se lembrou de algo, que julgou ter relevância no caso. Virou-se para o doutor, e perguntou:

- Dr. Robbins, Letitia estava menstruada?

O legista sacudiu a cabeça e acompanhou com um "não". Mas falou que ela tinha tido relações consentidas.

A caminho da sala de reuniões, Sara dizia que Letitia tinha feito sexo com Troy. Greg ficou confuso; ela não tinha perguntado ao Dr. Robbins, se Letitia estava menstruada?

- Sim. E daí?

- Eca! Que nojo! – Greg fez uma careta.

- Tem homem que gosta! – Disse Sara, não entendendo a cara de asco de Greg.

- Você anda muito cheio de dedos, ultimamente, Greg, parece que está "grávido!".

Todos riram. Até o próprio Greg, surpreso que Grissom soubesse fazer uma piada. Grissom pediu para irem na frente, que ele ia falar, um momentinho com Henry, e já se encontraria com eles.

Os CSI's se acomodaram, na sala de reuniões, e logo chegou Grissom, com o passo acelerado. Olhou para Sara e, dando-lhe o tubo de comprimidos de Letitia, falou:

- Você vai atrás do ginecologista dela, Dr. Phil Tremoyne, o endereço do consultório dele, está aí, no rótulo. Quero que você descubra pra quê exatamente era essa receita, e quando ela deveria tomar esses comprimidos.

Ele tinha passado para falar com Wendy e descobriu que a taça de champanhe era de Troy, não de Martin.

- Greg, vá até o teatro e pergunte ao..."Bambi", quantas taças de champanhe tomou. Pergunte o mesmo a Troy e, saiba quando. Interrogue a camareira, sobre o remédio da dor de cabeça. E Warrick, você vem comigo. Examinaremos o camarim, agora com outros olhos.

- E a que horas faremos isso, chefe?

Grissom consultou seu relógio e viu, que estava quase amanhecendo. Era uma hora imprópria para se fazer qualquer coisa. Falou então, para todos irem pra casa, descansar, e começarem a se mexer, lá pelas duas da tarde.

Combinou com Warrick de se encontrarem no teatro, despediu-se dos dois, pegou no braço de Sara e foram para o estacionamento pegar seu carro.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Phil Tremoyne

No trajeto, falaram sobre muitas coisas, inclusive sobre o caso. Afinal, Brass sempre estivera certo. Tanto tinha algo estranho naquela morte, que rapidinho ela passou de morte natural a assassinato, observou Sara.

- É, Brass está parecendo um perdigueiro! O tempo na polícia está depurando seu faro!

De repente, Sara solta uma gostosa gargalhada, lembrando-se da cara engraçada, que Grissom fez, quando escutou "Bambi". Primeiro ele sorriu, depois riu, dizendo:

- Aquele Greg é mesmo uma figura!

Sara aproveitou em casa esse bom-humor dele, para contar da carta que recebera e do visitante, que já estava chegando.

- Quando ele deve chegar?

- Depois de amanhã, amor!

- Ele vem passar o fim de semana, com a gente?

- Não! - Sara apareceu na porta do banheiro, segurando a escova de dente. - Ele vai ficar uns 20 dias!

Grissom não conseguia fingir muito bem. Ainda bem que ela já havia voltado pro banheiro, e não pode ver sua expressão contrariada. Certo que era irmão dela! Mas era um estranho até mesmo, para ela. E vinte dias? Era uma eternidade para se compartilhar com um estranho!

Mas ela demorou um pouco, no banheiro e quando saiu, foi recebida com um sorriso, de Grissom. "Afinal, ela já sofreu tanto! Que custa fazer-lhe um agrado?", pensava Grissom.

Ele a beijou com ternura, e foi procurar um livro de Botânica, onde sabia que encontraria "digitalis". Ele se lembrava de ter visto a planta, mas não se lembrava muito sobre ela. Precisava se atualizar.

Sara sentou-se na cama e deu um bocejo:

- Aonde você vai?

Ele parou na porta do quarto. Veio até ela, beijou-a novamente, explicou que ia buscar um livro e, pediu-lhe que dormisse, pois não sabia quanto tempo, ia levar.

Ela aquiesceu sonolenta e pediu para ele não demorar muito. Grissom foi fechar as cortinas, quando viu uma réstia de sol entrando pela veneziana. Virou-se para falar algo com Sara, mas ela já estava dormindo. Saiu do quarto, pé antepé.

Era bem tarde, quando Grissom acordou. Sara estava na cozinha cantarolando. Devia estar fazendo algo gostoso para eles, porque vinha um cheiro bom de lá. Grissom sorriu a caminho do chuveiro. Definitivamente, a casa tinha outra cara com ela.

Ela nem percebeu, quando ele veio por trás e abraçou-a.

-Se eu fosse um jacaré, você já era! – Disse Grissom, beijando seus cabelos.

Sara ria em cascatas. Parecia uma menininha, ele comentou algo a esse respeito.

- Deve ser porque Tom está chegando! – Disse com um ar de felicidade transbordando-lhe por todos os poros.

Grissom sentia-se um pouco culpado, por sentir ciúmes de seu irmão. Mas depois de passar uns meses sem ela sentia ciúmes de qualquer um, que desviasse um pouco a atenção dela. Sabia que era egoísta em pensar assim, mas a queria só pra si.

Após a refeição Grissom serviu-se de mais uma xícara de café. Sara consultou seu relógio de pulso, deu um beijo na bochecha de Grissom, e foi encontrar o Dr Tremoyne.

Ele tinha um consultório elegante, numa parte chique da cidade. Identificou-se e pediu para falar com o doutor. A recepcionista pediu que ela aguardasse o fim de uma consulta. Sara concordou, sentou-se num pedaço de sofá vazio, e folheou algumas revistas.

Ela esperou poucos minutos. Logo a recepcionista a acompanhava até a sala do médico. Era uma sala de tamanho médio, bem clara e arejada. Tinha alguns vasos de plantas e uma porta à esquerda, que Sara deduziu que seria a sala de exames.

O Dr. Tremoyne era sem dúvida um belo homem. O sujeito sorridente que lhe estendia a mão era alto, tinha um porte atlético e apesar dos seus apenas 35 anos, tinha o cabelo negro grisalho nas têmporas, o que o deixava muito charmoso. Ela notou também a aliança na mão esquerda o que indicava que era casado.

- Boa tarde, Srta. Sidle! Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Preciso saber umas coisas sobre uma paciente sua: Letitia Shawn.

Não passou despercebido a Sara, que o médico ao ouvir esse nome teve um ligeiro sobressalto.

- Letitia... Ela está bem?

- Lembra-se dela, doutor?

- Claro! A bailarina. Como me esqueceria, da minha paciente mais ilustre?

Sara lembrou-se, imediatamente das mulheres elegantes que vira na sala de espera. Falou que sua clientela era composta de mulheres finas. Ele concordou com um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Sim, mas Letitia era... Especial, entende?

Sara ficou pensando, se eles não tinham tido um affair. Ele era seu médico e casado, o que para alguns homens não é empecilho; por outro lado, custava-lhe a crer que Letitia deixaria escapar um homem tão bonito.

- Por que disse "era", doutor? Eu não falei nada!

- A senhorita é da polícia, não? – Engoliu em seco, o médico. – Então supus...

- NÃO sou da polícia; sou uma cientista forense. Mas sim, doutor, Letitia foi assassinada!

- Meu Deus! – E Phil pareceu sentir "sentimento" demais, para uma simples paciente.

- Não a via há muito tempo?

- Sua última consulta foi há uns dois meses.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

- Eu sei! - Foi ontem. No seu camarim, antes do balé. Era a centésima apresentação do Giselle. Fui desejar-lhe "boa sorte" e levar-lhe um buquê de flores.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Margaridas brancas!

- Palmas brancas? – Indagou Sara e se surpreendeu com a negativa dele.

- Levei sua flor favorita: margaridas brancas. Ela adorava margaridas brancas!

Sara achou bem estranho, porque não avistara margarida alguma no camarim!

- Qual foi a causa da morte, Srta. Sidle?

- Bem, o assassino quis que se pensasse em ataque cardíaco, mas na verdade,  
foi envenenamento.

- Então foi rápido. Ela não sofreu!

- Ela nem chegou ao hospital. Faleceu ainda na ambulância – informou a CSI.

Sara quis saber se havia algum motivo especial, para Letitia vir consultá-lo. O médico disse que ela tinha dismenorréia, fizeram vários exames para saber se a dela era primária ou secundária, pois ela tinha dores horríveis antes da menstruação.

- Dismenorréia sei que é cólica menstrual, mas primária e secundária?

- Dismenorréia primária é um problema que atinge 80% das mulheres e não há muito que se fazer. Já a secundária, tem como causa, uma reação ao DIU, miomas, lesões na pélvis, problemas de hímen, etc. – explicou o médico.

Sara lhe mostrou o tubo de comprimidos e perguntou-lhe se ele havia receitado a ela. O médico pegou o saco de plástico, contendo o frasco e confirmou.

- Sim, receitei isso pra sua cefaléia. Ela deveria tomar sempre que sentisse dor de cabeça.

- Durante a menstruação?

- Antes, senhorita, no caso dela, antes.

-Poderia me dar suas digitais e seu DNA, doutor?

- Entrei na lista de suspeitos?

- Esteve no camarim dela, na noite em que ela foi assassinada.

- Sim, foi muito azar, não?

Enquanto borrava os dedos de Phil Tremoyne uma coisa ia se enfronhando no cérebro de Sara, Phil era o suspeito perfeito: parecia ter seus motivos, sabia aplicar uma injeção e tinha estado na cena do crime.

- Qual era seu envolvimento com Letitia?

- Acho que não entendi bem.

- Entendeu, sim! – Disse Sara encarando-o.

- Eu sou casado! – Falou mostrando a aliança.

-E daí? Não foi o que eu perguntei. Além do quê doutor, descobriremos...

- Nos casamos muito jovens, Julia e eu. Eu ainda fazia a faculdade... Um envolvimento com uma paciente poderia arruinar minha carreira... É um casamento, sem amor. Foi um erro – dizia aos soquinhos, o doutor Tremoyne.

- Um erro não justifica o outro. Boa tarde, doutor! – E Sara saiu da sala, convicta que ele era o assassino.

No teatro Greg procurava o diretor. Achou-o por fim, conversando com o coreógrafo. Ao perceber que o CSI queria falar com ele, dispensou o outro prometendo voltar à conversa.

- Olá, meu jovem! De novo por aqui?

- Pois é! Descobrimos que foi assassinato e precisamos saber mais detalhes. – E Greg, achou Martin mais horroroso de dia.

- Como um ataque cardíaco vira assassinato?

Greg teve de explicar toda história a Martin, que trajava uma calça xadrez verde e laranja, que segundo o rapaz, era um atentado ao bom gosto. Os cabelos escuros pareciam mais mal-tingidos durante o dia.

"Se ao menos ele se resolvesse por uma cor!", pensava Greg, enquanto Martin lhe explicava que o teatro, estava uma confusão danada.

- Sabe como é: com a morte de Letitia, tivemos que fazer umas adaptações. Agora, Jennifer é Giselle, Maggie é Mirtha e, uma novata fará a parte de Maggie. É preciso acionar o coreógrafo, o figurinista, refazer os ensaios, enfim, uma canseira! – Disse o agitado homenzinho. – Pensamos em reabrir no sábado!

Greg já estava cansado, só em ouvir o frenético diretor. "Estamos na quinta, mas no ritmo alucinante, desse cara, acho que conseguem sim!", pensou o CSI.

- Então, não vou ocupar mais o seu tempo. Quantas taças de champanhe, vocês tomaram, no camarim de Letitia?

- Ora, rapaz, apenas uma, para brindar! Letitia tinha que dançar, não podia beber demais! E olha já foi um custo convencê-la a comemorar comigo. Primeiro estava furiosa, sacudindo um buquê de margaridas. Depois ficou tristonha.

- Por que tudo isso?

- Parece que ela brigou com um ex, não sei bem. Ela ia me contar depois, mas morreu!

Aí, Greg pensou maldosamente, se a expressão de aborrecimento de Martin Campbell, viria da bailarina morta ou da ignorância da fofoca.

- Preciso também falar com Troy Aspen.

- Bom, isso vai demorar um pouquinho, porque ele só vem ensaiar às 4 horas – respondeu Martin e, indagou se Greg ainda tinha perguntas pra ele.

Greg dispensou-o e ficou num canto observando o trânsito do pessoal, enquanto esperava a chegada do bailarino.

No camarim da bailarina, Grissom se obrigava a olhar tudo de novo, com mais rigor. Warrick estava lá pela 1ª vez, e parecia ter sua atenção presa pelas fotos e post-its.

- Ela tinha fotos com quase toda a companhia! E a se julgar pelos post-its, muitos compromissos também. – Falou Warrick, com um papelzinho colorido nas mãos.

Grissom viu que na lixeira, tinha um cartãozinho amassado. Pegou-o com uma pinça. Exclamou, ao abri-lo:

- Interessante! O nome parece ser do ginecologista que Sara foi procurar. Mas o conteúdo não parece de médico para paciente.

Warrick olhou o cartão: Com amor Phil. De fato, era uma assinatura romântica, mas não havia toda uma ética regendo as relações médico-paciente?

Grissom concordou com a cabeça, enquanto pegava dois papeizinhos cor-de-rosa amassados e atirados no lixo, cujo conteúdo dizia que ela se encontraria com um tal P.T. Phil Tremoyne, deduziu Grissom.

- É melhor esperarmos por Sara, Griss. Se havia alguma coisa entre os dois, ela vai saber. Afinal ela é mulher, e toda mulher parece ter um faro para essas coisas!

Grissom já não o escutava mais. Estava no meio do camarim, pensando onde o assassino teria se desfeito da injeção.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:Who are you, Letitia?  
Sara chegou ao teatro naquele momento. Entrou com Greg no camarim e achou Grissom assim, parado, no meio do camarim, matutando:

- Em que você está pensando?

- Se você fosse a assassina, onde jogaria a seringa?

- No lixo onde mais? – Perguntou Sara de volta.

Warrick olhou automaticamente, para o cesto de papéis.

- Aí não, seria muito óbvio! – Disse Sara. – Tente lá fora!

- Antes era bom saber quando é feita a coleta. Vou procurar saber e já volto! – Disse Greg, já correndo pra fora.

- Como foi com o doutor? – Perguntou Grissom.

- Eles tiveram um caso... Mas não sei...Parece que ainda tinham alguma coisa... – Falou Sara, pensando no assunto. – Ele esteve aqui ontem, com um buquê de margaridas.

- Sobre o buquê não achamos nada. Mas o Griss achou um cartão no lixo, que talvez tivesse vindo com as flores.

- No lixo?! Que estranho!

- Também tinha dois desses papeizinhos coloridos, amassados com compromissos com P.T. – Ajuntou Grissom.

- Phil Tremoyne – falou Sara, como pensando alto.

- Foi o que pensei. – Disse Grissom.

Nisso, chegou Greg afogueado e arfante, dizendo que o lixo já era; a coleta era feita às 11 h de quinta. Warrick olhou para ele desanimado pensando que foi por muito pouco. Grissom ao contrário, parecia animado.

- Pessoal, não tem problema: vamos ao Depósito de lixo!

Greg olhou para o chefe como se fosse ele que não tivesse oxigênio... No cérebro! Grissom parecia uma criança, antes de fazer uma travessura; Sara excusou-se, dizendo que tinha vindo para falar com a camareira; Greg disse que precisava esperar por Troy.

- Continuo não entendendo o procedimento de Letitia: para jogar o cartão no lixo, ela deveria estar com raiva – disse Sara com um vinco na testa.

- O "Bambi" disse que ela tinha brigado com alguém. Alguém que lhe trouxe flores não sei se isto ajuda!

Sim, ajudava. Agora Sara tinha uma testemunha para a briga e para as flores. Grissom se dirigiu aos dois dizendo que fizessem o que tinham que fazer, e depois se encontrariam com ele e Warrick no Depósito de lixo.

- Ah, Greg! Enquanto você está esperando Troy, verifique o lado de fora dessa janela: parece ter um jardinzinho, segundo eu pude ver! Alguém poderia jogar alguma coisa daí. Ninguém verificou ontem, porque não parecia ter necessidade.

Falou isto e saiu com Warrick. Greg ficou sozinho com a moça e quis saber direito essa história do lixo. Sara riu e disse pra ele não se preocupar: não iriam buscar no lixo inteiro, isto seria insano. Só verificariam a área onde tinha sido despejado, o caminhão que havia passado no teatro.

Ele ia sair, para cumprir as ordens de Grissom quando olhou uma foto no espelho, e reconheceu Martin Campbel, mostrou-o a Sara. Ela deu uma gostosa gargalhada, ao reconhecer a foto da noite anterior.

- Pensei que ele poderia ser o marido de Letitia.

- Não. Definitivamente, Martin não poderia ser o marido de ninguém – disse o CSI, compenetrado.

´- É isso que torna tudo mais engraçado – falou ela, ainda rindo.

Greg deixou o camarim para ver o que tinha sob a tal janela. Ela ficou analisando as fotos, pensando se as levava ou não. Olhou para uma fotografia e pensou que Letitia parecia mais alta e mais gorda ali, do que sobre a mesa do Dr. Robbins.

Em nenhuma foto, se via o Dr. Tremoyne. Sara achou estranho, porque sentiu um sentimento forte, na voz do médico. Mesmo ele sendo casado... Mesmo ela estando com outro... Mesmo com o médico falando que não tinham mais nada...

Essa história de amar alguém podia ser muito complicado. Sara sabia disso. O que ela não sabia, era dos sentimentos da loira, que parecia encará-la, no retrato. A CSI contava com a camareira, para desvendar esse mistério. Olhou bem fundo numa das fotos em que a bailarina aparecia em primeiro plano e, encarando seus olhos claros, perguntou em voz alta:

- "Quem era você Letitia Shawn?".

- Certamente, não era a melhor pessoa do mundo! – Respondeu uma voz feminina, um pouco grave e cansada.

Sara assustou-se, com aquela intromissão. Virou-se e deu de cara com uma mulher meio cheinha, de seus 45 anos, loira, de olhos claros.

- Sou Mary Brown, a camareira. Aquele rapaz de cabelo espetado disse que a senhora queria falar comigo.

- Sim! Por favor! – Fez um gesto para a mulher entrar completamente. – Eu a conheço, Sra. Brown? A sua fisionomia me é familiar...

- Antes de tudo, chame-me Mary, que é como todo mundo me chama. E depois, pareço familiar, porque ficou vendo fotos de minha sobrinha e somos mesmo parecidas.

- Sua sobrinha? Então vocês eram parentes?

- Sim, embora isso não fosse motivo de orgulho, pra nenhuma das duas! – Retrucou com voz amarga.

"Eis aí, outra ressentida, com Letitia!", pensou Sara. "Desse jeito a lista de suspeitos, caberá no catálogo telefônico!". Mary prosseguiu:

- Ela era uma mocinha esperta, muito esforçada e com um grande talento. A família não tinha muitas posses, mas fazia questão das aulas de balé. Até que o pai morreu, num assalto e a mãe, que já tinha problemas de saúde, morreu, depois de pouco tempo, deixando Letitia e a irmã, duas crianças ainda, para eu cuidar.

Sara percebeu que aquela conversa, seria longa, então desencostou duas cadeiras da bancada, fez Mary sentar-se numa e pegou a outra, pra si.

- O sobrenome dela de solteira, era Brown: eu era "a irmã do pai que não se casou", no entanto, fui eu que cuidei das duas quando os pais morreram. Nada lhes faltou, inclusive as aulas de balé de Letitia. Não me arrependo, pois Letitia, realmente, tinha talento. Mais tarde minha vida sofreu um revés, e ela arrumou para eu e a irmã dela, trabalharmos aqui.

- A irmã dela trabalha aqui? – Espantou-se Sara.

- Sim, no momento é figurinista, Lenora Brown, mas ela começou como uma simples costureirinha Ninguém aqui, sabe do nosso parentesco, a não ser Dick Shawn – e Mary fez um gesto querendo dizer que a opinião dele, pouco valia. – Letitia não queria, acho que se envergonhava de nós.

- Falando em marido... Ele está em alguma fotografia?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Conseguindo mais informações

Mary fez que sim, com a cabeça e logo achou uma foto, em que Letitia aparecia com uma moça da sua altura, com os cabelos um pouco mais escuros e mais curtos, que os da bailarina. Ao fundo, com o rosto triste sentado numa cadeira, estava um homem.

- Este é o marido e esta é Lenora – apontou Mary.

- A irmã é parecida com ela. O marido é um bonito rapaz, mas meio triste, não?

Mary deu de ombros e deu a Sara, a nítida ideia de não se importar nem um pouco, com ele.

- A senhora me desculpe, as más palavras mas "ele era um corno contente!".

E como Sara fizesse uma expressão de não ter entendido muito bem, Mary explicou:

- Ela se casou muito novinha. Ele sem dúvida apaixonado; continua até hoje. Ela entretanto, não lhe tinha amor. Não entendo o porquê desse casamento. – Suspirou.

- E Troy Aspen? – Perguntou Sara.

- O que tem ele?

- Onde ele se encaixa nessa história?

A camareira fez um gesto de desprezo:

- Em lugar algum, ele era apenas mais um, não representava nada. Não sei de onde ela tirou a ideia de que precisava dormir, com todo o idiota que aparecesse na sua frente. Ela tinha talento de fato, não precisava disso! Conheceu Troy?

Sara fez um sinal afirmativo, com a cabeça. E falou que conhecia Jennifer, também.

- Pois é: bonito, mas com o cérebro do tamanho de um bago de uva! E comprometido com aquela bruxa! – E Mary revirou os olhos desgostosa.

- E o Dr. Tremoyne era um idiota também?

- Não. Acho que ele foi o único homem de verdade, que ela conheceu!

- Ele também era comprometido. Na verdade ERA CASADO! – Retrucou Sara.

- Bem, eu não disse que ele era perfeito, disse? – Perguntou a espevitada camareira.

- Eles brigaram ontem, não foi Mary?

A camareira revelou que eles brigavam muito ultimamente; quando Sara quis saber o motivo, Mary tornou-se mais íntima abaixou o tom de voz e puxou para si, a manga da investigadora. Falava baixo, como se uma multidão estivesse ouvindo.

- Pelo motivo de costume: ela cismava que ele tinha de se separar da mulher e ele ficava reticente, quanto a isto!

- Por que reticente se realmente, ele a amava? – Indagou Sara.

- Bem, ele dizia a ela que tinham que ir com calma. Ele tem dois filhos, e não queria ter a guarda prejudicada num futuro divórcio.

- Sabe se a esposa dele sabia sobre Letitia?

- A briga de ontem foi por causa disso. - Confidenciou a camareira. – Ele veio procurá-la e ela disse que sua paciência estava no fim. Se ele não resolvesse abrir o jogo, ela iria até sua casa e contaria tudo a sua esposa. E acredite-me: ela ia mesmo fazer isso!

Sara não tinha porque não acreditar. Do que ouvira, a bailarina tinha um gênio terrível, e isso corroborava suas suspeitas sobre Phil Tremoyne. Mary tinha lhe dado, o que estava faltando, um motivo. Perguntou-lhe sobre as flores

- Mais tarde, depois do balé ela me chamou. Aquele traste ainda estava aqui. No banheiro, eu acho.

- Quem? – Perguntou Sara, que já estava meio confusa.

- Troy, quem poderia ser? - E Mary quis deixar bem claro que não gostava dele acompanhando suas palavras, com uma careta – Letitia me chamou mandou jogar fora as flores, me contou sucintamente o que aconteceu e pediu para eu lhe dar os comprimidos que ela estava com uma dor de cabeça de rachar.

- A dor de cabeça era por causa da briga?

- Não creio, Seu período estava chegando e ela tinha essas dores desde sua 1ª menstruação. O Dr. Tremoyne disse que ela teria essas dores até a menopausa. O remédio que ele receitou era apenas um paliativo.

- Ela o tomava em outras ocasiões?

- Não, creio que não!

- Ela tomava calmantes, soníferos...

- Não nada! A não ser seu remédio para dor de cabeça, ela não tomava nem remédio para resfriado. Ah, sim, a conselho de seu médico ela tomava pílulas anticoncepcionais - respondeu a camareira.

- Quem aqui sabia que ela tomava e quando, seu remédio pra dor de cabeça?

- Está brincando comigo? Não há no teatro, quem o desconheça! Suas enxaquecas eram famosas – Falou Mary, meio surpresa com a ignorância da CSI.

- Então qualquer um podia fazer as contas e saber seu próximo ciclo?

- Suponho que sim! – E Mary ficou pensando em quem se interessaria, por tal coisa. Definitivamente, esse pessoal da perícia tinha cada ideia!

Sara comunicou à camareira que tinha uma última pergunta a lhe fazer e depois disso, ela seria dispensada. A camareira não se importava por ela, passaria a tarde inteira conversando. Mesmo porque, agora ela teria que atender àquela detestável Jennifer Saint-James.

- Letitia ingeria álcool com o remédio?

- Estranho você me perguntar isso...

- É e por que?

- Ela nunca fez isso, a não ser na noite em que morreu.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Deduções

Mary lembrou que naquela noite, ela tomava champanhe e lhe pediu uma taça limpa, pro Troy. Enquanto pegava o remédio, em sua bolsa, falei pra ela, que não era bom misturar as duas coisas. Ela soltou um palavrão e me mandou cuidar da minha própria vida!

- O remédio ficava em sua bolsa?

- Sempre!

- Enquanto ela dançava, a bolsa ficava guardada?

- Não especialmente: Letitia não era muito cuidadosa, com as suas coisas...

- Você quer dizer que, qualquer um teria acesso ao remédio?

- Sim, pressupondo que alguém estivesse interessado em remédio para dor de cabeça!

Mary achava tal coisa improvável e um tremendo absurdo.

Sara agradeceu e dispensou a camareira, fazendo lá suas considerações, que pensava em discutir com Grissom. Pegou as fotos e foi em busca de Greg, para irem ao Depósito de Lixo.

Encontrou-o terminando de conversar com Troy. O CSI contou do que resultara de sua busca, embaixo da janela. Nada, zip, zero.

- Ok, já entendi! – Disse Sara sorrindo. – Talvez, tenhamos melhor sorte no lixo, mesmo!

Caminhando para seus respectivos carros, Greg contou o que soubera do champanhe. Troy bebera só uma taça; mas parece que a bailarina bebeu mais.

- Sim, eu sei! Brass tem razão: converse com a camareira e fique por dentro de tudo – concluiu Sara, alcançando seu carro.

No Depósito de Lixo não ficaram muito tempo, porque Warrick, logo achou a seringa. O buquê não foi encontrado, mas já não tinha grande importância, pois o cartão encontrado por Grissom, punha o médico na cena do crime.

Warrick e Greg voltaram direto, ao laboratório. Grissom e Sara resolveram tomar um banho em casa, antes do turno começar. Todos pegaram seu caminho e Sara, ao mesmo tempo em que dirigia, contava a Grissom as novidades que descobrira com Mary.

Em casa, resolveram tomar banho juntos e divertiram-se, como duas crianças. Quando ele enxugava as costas dela, Sara aproveitou para falar, num tom casual, que ela arrumaria o quarto de hóspedes para o irmão.

Ele concordou com ela, como sempre. Estava tão apaixonado, que faria o que ela quisesse; lhe daria o que ela pedisse.

Todos já estavam acomodados na sala de reuniões, quando Grissom e Sara chegaram. Conversavam alto e animadamente, sobre como Catherine aproveitara a sua folga, com Lindsey.

Geralmente ela vinha exuberante, depois de passar a folga, com a filha. O casal recém chegado deu boa-noite a todos e Grissom estendeu uma ficha a Catherine.

- Um afogamento suspeito, na piscina do Tropicana. É um trabalho "solo", Cath. Nós quatro iniciamos um caso ontem, e o Nick, você sabe: está naquele seminário em Pasadena, e só volta segunda.

A loira não escolhia, dava duro em qualquer serviço, e um trabalho "solo" seria uma oportunidade a mais, de firmar sua competência. Pegou o papel das mãos de Grissom e saiu.

Grissom obteve a atenção de todos para si, e pediu que cada um contasse o que sabia. Depois de ouvir a todos, atentamente, ele declarou:

- Baseado em tudo que ouvi e, nos exames de DNA, acho que a cronologia foi a seguinte: o Dr. Tremoyne vai até o camarim, com o buquê, brigam e ele sai; Martim chega logo depois com uma garrafa de champanhe para brindarem. Ela está nervosa, pela briga com o doutor, reluta um pouco e por fim, aceita tomar uma taça com ele. Começa o balé. Quando termina, ela recebe as palmas e vai pro camarim. Faz sexo com Troy no divã, tomam uma ducha e ela chama Mary, que lhe dá o remédio, enquanto ela vai tomando o champanhe. Troy sai do banheiro e toma uma taça de bebida. Como a garrafa está quase vazia, deduzo que ela tomou bastante. Não esqueci nada, até agora?

Atentos ao desenrolar do caso, todos fazem que não, com a cabeça. Grissom então prossegue:

- Bom, é a vez de Jennifer entrar e brigar com Letitia, que já está grogue, mas não inconsciente. Arrancou uns fios de cabelo da ruiva e Jennifer perdeu uma unha postiça lá,

- Desculpe a unha é de Jennifer, o cabelo não. – Interrompeu, Warrick.

- NÃO? E pertence a quem então? – Perguntou Greg, que suspeitava da ruiva.

Warrick deu de ombros. Não sabia a resposta. Wendy só lhe dissera que a unha combinava com o DNA da ruiva; o cabelo não. E, passando pelo CODIS também não tinha combinação nenhuma.

Grissom pensou um pouco e perguntou a Sara se a mulher de Tremoyne sabia de Letitia. Ela respondeu que segundo Mary, não. Mas que toda mulher sabe, quando está sendo traída.

Grissom suspendeu a sobrancelha e a mandou ir até a casa do doutor, investigar. Sara nem esperou pelo restante da reunião. Já foi procurar o endereço do médico.

- Bem, - continuou Grissom –sabemos que ela tomou um comprimido daquele tubo, mas ela não tinha 1 mg, daquele remédio pelo corpo, em compensação, se entupiu de zopiclona.

-Então, ou alguém colocou um comprimido falso, junto com os dela, ou a própria Mary deu para ela. - Deduziu Greg.

- A camareira acho que não foi – falou Grissom após pensar um pouco. - Ela não tinha motivo.

- Ora, Griss, ela não se dava muito bem, com Letitia!- Opinou Warrick.

- Não seja por isso, então pegue o teatro inteiro, porque, todos teriam um motivo, para eliminar Letitia! Não, creio que o motivo teria de ser mais forte, que simplesmente, não "ir com a cara dela". – Disse Grissom.

- Creio que foi Jennifer.

- Por que, Greg? - Indagou Grissom.

- Por nada! Puro palpite, Letitia lhe roubou Troy, não? Isso é mais que não "ir com a cara".

Grissom concordou com Greg, mas disse que as investigações, não se baseavam em palpites e sim, evidências, coisa que eles não tinham ainda. E o fato do remédio dela ser do conhecimento de todos, bem como o acesso a ele fazia com que o assassino, fosse qualquer um. Grissom suspirou.

Para o que começou como um simples ataque cardíaco, esse caso estava se enrolando muito. Greg não conseguiu deixar de perguntar:

- E quem é o seu suspeito, chefe?

- Pra ser sincero, não tenho ninguém em especial. Só que isso está me cheirando a crime passional. Nesse caso viriam primeiro: o casal Tremoyne, Jennifer, o marido... Claro que isso não passa de especulação, sem nenhum rigor científico.

Warrick que estivera calado, até então, resolveu externar sua opinião: os Tremoyne, ele não conhecia; Jennifer parecia-lhe aqueles cachorros que latem muito e não mordem; o marido lhe pareceu um banana.

- Quem foi em sua opinião? – Para Greg, tudo parecia uma enorme charada.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:Julia Tremoyne

- Bom, já que estamos só no campo dos palpites, ponho minhas fichas em Troy. Se Letitia resolvesse ficar com o médico, o nosso amigo, ficaria a ver navios! – Concluiu Warrick.

Grissom resolveu mandar Warrick e Greg para o teatro.

- Warrick você fica com o produtor e Lenora Brown. Greg você investigue se alguém do teatro sofria de alguma arritmia, tinha insuficiência cardíaca, trabalhou em algum laboratório médico, farmácia, enfermagem, o que quer que seja. Quando Sara acabar, mando ajudá-lo.

- E você, o que vai fazer?

Na verdade, ele pretendia ver as impressões na seringa e, no cartão.

Encontraram-se no vestiário, ao fim do expediente. Grissom não estava com cara boa.

- Que foi, colega? – Perguntou Warrick, enquanto trocava a camisa.

- Más notícias! A seringa não tem impressões. Ou o criminoso usou luvas ou limpou muito bem a seringa, antes de jogá-la fora.

- Fico com a última hipótese – retrucou Warrick. – Reviramos aquele lixo, e nem sinal de luvas!

- O criminoso pode ter querido ficar com elas!

- Pra quê? Souvenir? – Perguntou Greg incrédulo.

- Sei lá! É só uma idéia!

- Péssima idéia, chefe!- disse Greg, que só em pensar naquele lixo, já ficava de mau humor.

- E vocês, como foram de pesquisa?

- Até que bem, não Greg? – Perguntou Sara, ao rapaz. - Parece que o 1º emprego de Lenora, foi num laboratório clínico; Martin já teve um enfarte e o ex-marido de Letitia tem insuficiência cardíaca congestiva. Ah, e Tony Benson teve uns quadros de taquicardia, também – revelou Sara.

- Muito bem, concentrem-se neles – orientava Grissom.

- Vou ao teatro, hoje à tarde. – Comentou Warrick.

- Eu também! - Disse Greg. – Vamos combinar e ir juntos.

Os dois se juntaram, para combinar o encontro. Sara declarou que estava de posse do endereço da casa dos Tremoynes e logo mais, tiraria essa história a limpo.

Às 14h50, precisamente, Sara chegava na residência dos Tremoynes. Era uma casa grande, bonita, de pedras. Tinha um simpático jardinzinho, na lateral direita, e uma imponente árvore de carvalho à esquerda. O jardim estava repleto de flores e estava muito bem cuidado. À frente da casa, um menininho ruivo, aparentando 3 ou 4 anos, brincava com uma bola.

- Oi! – Disse Sara, aproximando-se dele, com um sorriso nos lábios.

O garoto olhou para ela, como se visse um monstro. Berrou MANHÊÊÊ! com quantas forças tinha, e correu como um doido, para dento de casa.

Sara ficou observando, não entendendo o que estava se passando. Uma jovem senhora ruiva apareceu à porta,com o menino agarrado às suas pernas, dizendo sem parar "que não tinha falado, com estranhos". Agora, Sara entendia o que estava acontecendo. Apresentou-se.

- Sara Sidle, Laboratório de Criminalística.

- Sim?

- Gostaria de falar sobre Letitia Shawn.

A CSI poderia jurar, que a outra empalideceu ao ouvir o nome da bailarina. Depois de alguns segundos, Julia Tremoyne recobrou-se e se voltou para o garotinho:

- Meu anjo, vá brincar no seu quarto, enquanto a mamãe recebe esta senhora!

O menino relutou um pouco em ir, porque não queria deixar a mãe sozinha com uma estranha. Julia explicou-lhe que a regra de não falar com estranhos, só se aplicava às crianças.

- Vamos, Joey! Faça o que a mamãe pediu!

O menino após certa relutância obedeceu e a Sra. Tremoyne convidou Sara a entrar.  
Sara se acomodou no amplo sofá, da sala de visita. Julia perguntou se ela aceitava um café; tinha acabado de fazer. A CSI aceitou.

Nesse momento uma SUV escura parava em frente ao teatro. Desceram dela, Warrick e Greg, carregando suas maletas. Greg localizou Martin e pediu para ele arranjar um local onde eles pudessem ficar, sem interrupções. Martin pediu para ele acompanhá-lo, até seu camarim e indicara uma porta a Warrick, onde ele poderia ficar.  
Warrick abriu a porta e sorriu. Não acreditava no que via.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: A lista dos suspeitos engrossa

Sobrou pra ele uma sala minúscula, abafada e poeirenta, que já servira de almoxarifado e no momento, não tinha nenhuma serventia aparente. Tony Benson, o produtor, surgiu à porta:

- Queria falar comigo?

- Tony Benson, o produtor desse espetáculo? – Perguntou Warrick, lendo suas anotações.

- Sim, em que posso lhe ser útil, senhor...

- Warrick Brown. – Olhou em volta procurando uma cadeira, para o outro poder se sentar.

Benson conhecedor do teatro há muito tempo, desvirou uma cadeira, num canto do quartinho para Warrick pegou outra para si próprio e sentou-se.

- Bem...

- Bem Sr. Benson, aqui diz que conhecia a vítima há longo tempo. Como era seu relacionamento com Letitia?

O sujeito grisalho, cabelo cortado bem rente, era muito nervoso o que se percebia, pela fala rápida e o terrível hábito de acender um cigarro no outro e um tique no olho direito. .

- Ela era temperamental, como toda estrela! Onde você acha que eu arranjei esses cabelos brancos?

- Vocês brigavam muito?

- Depende do que é muito pra você – disse Benson, que no entender de Warrick, estava mais agitado agora soltando baforadas cada vez mais curtas.- Discutíamos bastante, sim. Por causa dela há uns quatro meses fui parar no hospital.

Warrick começou a se sentir sufocado e escancarou a pequena janela, em busca de ar. Benson que parecia nem sentir a fumaça continuou a contar:

- Puxa, eu pensei que estava tendo um enfarte, como o Martin. Mas o doutor falou que eu estava com estresse, taquicardia e pressão alta.

- Toma algum remédio para o coração?

- Sim. Fui no mesmo cardiovascular que cuidou do Martin.

- Que coincidência! – Warrick se distraía com o produtor jogando cinza no chão. Na falta de cinzeiro, o chão servia para essa finalidade.

- Na verdade, não foi: quando deixei o hospital pedi o endereço do médico que estava atendendo Martin. Fiz alguns exames o médico me deu uma dieta, recomendou exercício físico, que eu parasse ou pelo menos diminuísse o fumo e me receitou dois remédios: para pressão e para o coração.

- Como é o nome dos remédios?

- Isso, eu já não sei. Tenho uma péssima cabeça pra remédios. Mas, tenho aqui – e pegou duas caixinhas no bolso, mostrando-as ao CSI.

Warrick anotou os nomes numa ficha, ao lado de anotações pessoais sobre o produtor. Depois com jeito de sonso, tratou de saber mais um pouco.

- Li na Variety, que Letitia foi sondada pra mudar de companhia. Esta notícia procede?

- Francamente, você não tem cara de ler a Variety – surpreendeu-se o produtor.

- E não leio. É que andei fazendo umas pesquisas...

- Fascinante o mundo do "show-bizz" não?

- Ossos do ofício! – Respondeu Warrick indiferente.- Mas, não respondeu a minha pergunta, Sr. Benson.

- Toda artista sempre tem muitos convites, e com Letitia não era diferente.

- Entendo, mais um problema pra você!

- Nessa profissão a gente tem que se acostumar com isso – retrucou o produtor, dando um ligeiro sorriso.

- E quanto a envolvimento, tinha algo com Letitia que não fosse profissional?

Tony Benson acendeu outro cigarro no anterior, e ficou quieto alguns segundos. Warrick achou que ele não ia responder ou ia dizer ao CSI, que não era da sua conta. Mas de repente, Benson começou a falar, num tom mais baixo de quem faz confidências.

- Foi há muito tempo. Estávamos contratando bailarinos para levar "D. Quixote". Letitia compareceu aos testes e conseguiu me impressionar. Era muito jovem, bonita e mostrava muita determinação e ambição, naqueles olhinhos claros. Nunca fui, nem agora nem antes, nenhum Brad Pitt. Não entendia por que cargas d'água, aquela mocinha ia querer dormir comigo. Muitos produtores fazem isso; eu não.

- Mas dormiu, assim mesmo, não?

Um sorriso indefinido apareceu nos lábios de Benson e Warrick não saberia se era de ironia, de sacanagem ou de tristeza.

- Ora, somos homens, não, Sr. Brown? Nunca recusamos uma moça como Letitia, embora talvez devêssemos... De qualquer forma, falei a ela, que estava contratada. Ela era verdadeiramente talentosa, como veio a demonstrar mais tarde, tornando-se a 1ª bailarina da companhia. E, conseguiu isso por mérito próprio, não por dormir com quem quer que fosse. Ela fez da minha vida, um Paraíso para mais tarde transformá-la num verdadeiro Inferno.

- Ela acabou com você porque se interessou por outro?

- Não, esse não era o estilo dela. Ela nunca chegou a dizer claramente, que terminara. Foi diminuindo as vezes que ficávamos juntos; não respondia meus recados e raramente, atendia meus telefonemas, Um belo dia me disse que ia casar, com um membro da orquestra.

- Isso deve tê-lo transtornado, não?

- A ponto de querer vingança? Pensar em matá-la?

Warrick balançou afirmativamente a cabeça. Benson prosseguiu:

- Não. Como já disse tenho espelho, em casa, Sr. Brown! Sabia que não ia conseguir impressionar uma mulher jovem e fogosa, como Letitia. E depois, viu por quem ela me trocou um perfeito banana, um mosca morta! Creia-me, nunca lhe invejei a sorte. Sabia que esse casamento não ia durar, como não durou. Letitia não foi feita para o casamento!

Quando ele saiu só conseguiu deixar Warrick mais confuso procurando uma janela, para respirar e com a porta aberta, pra ver se conseguia se livrar daquela fumaceira danada.

Sara já havia tomado seu café e observava uns porta-retratos sobre uma estante. Uma foto lhe chamou a atenção. Nela, via-se toda a família sorridente, num parque de diversões. Sara perguntou, só pra puxar assunto:

- Então tem outro filho, Sra. Tremoyne?

Julia levantou-se do sofá foi até onde a CSI estava, tirou a foto de suas mãos, olhou para o retrato e sorriu.

- Sim, Justin, o mais velho. Hoje está com 10 anos. Era menor, quando esta foto foi tirada.

- E quanto a Letitia Shawn?

- O que tem ela? Não é a bailarina que morreu?

- Sim, o que pode me dizer a respeito?

- Ela se consultava com meu marido.

- Já estive no consultório de seu marido. Não é isso que quero saber.

- O que quer saber, exatamente, Srta. Sidle? – Perguntou Julia, voltando a sentar no sofá, servindo-se de mais café


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Julia abre o jogo

- Qual o papel de Letitia em sua vida?

Julia parecia alheia, estranha, bebericando seu café.

- Tem filhos, senhorita?

- Nã... ão... – Sara não entendia o que uma coisa tinha ver com a outra.

- Quando tiver vai entender, que eles são a coisa mais importante de sua vida; você fará tudo por eles.

Sara não via as coisas desse modo. Amava muito Grissom e não via nada a sua frente, que não fosse ele.

- Phil não vale muito como marido, mas é um pai excelente. Os meninos o adoram, sabia? Nós nos casamos muito jovens e Phil, sempre dava suas escapadas e eu sabia. Mas ele sempre voltava por causa dos filhos, era coisa sem importância.

Sara não entendia a calma da outra. Pelo visto, eram muitas traições. "Essa mulher não tem sangue nas veias?", pensava meio furiosa, não sabia com qual dos cônjuges.

- Letitia levava a sério. Pensava que ele iria se divorciar de mim, para casar com ela – deu uma risadinha irônica. – Que erro mais bobo! Ele NUNCA iria me deixar e aos filhos. Nem por ela, nem por ninguém! Sabe, eu investi muito nessa família. Eu tinha uma carreira. Enquanto Phil era residente, eu era enfermeira, no mesmo hospital. No começo foi duro. Depois abandonei tudo para criar os filhos. Hoje sou a Sra. Tremoyne, e não será uma vagabunda qualquer, que irá tirar isso de mim!

Sara olhou atônita para Julia, que passou num instante de pobre mártir à dona de casa carreirista. Isso confundiu Sara, pois agora Julia Tremoyne era vista como mais uma suspeita.

Sara não acreditava que a aparentemente, sofredora esposa e mãe exemplar fazia um joguinho sujo com o marido

- Você matou Letitia?

Julia primeiro ficou estática, depois soltou uma imensa risada.

- Por Deus, não! Se eu tivesse que matar todas as criaturas, que já dormiram com meu marido, eu seria uma tremenda serial-killer. Quantas foram ao longo dos anos? Talvez umas 10ou 20! Não senhorita, não sou esse tipo de mulher!

"Claro que não! Nem ama seu marido!"", pensou Sara.

- A bailarina me telefonou. Queria muito falar comigo. Foi na noite que morreu. Estive no teatro e ela me recebeu em seu camarim bêbada ou drogada, não sei bem. A sua voz estava pastosa e ela mal se sustentava em pé.

Sara prestava bastante atenção na fisionomia de Julia. Ela não demonstrava nada; nem sentimento, nem reação, nenhuma emoção, ao falar de si, parecia falar de uma outra pessoa. Uma pessoa desconhecida

- Como assim?

- Ela tentou me dar um tapa quando eu disse que Phil não ia me trocar por ela; apesar de eu estar na sua frente, errou feio e teria ido ao chão se não tivesse se apoiado em mim. Dizendo melhor ela se agarrou no meu cabelo, e me deixou o couro cabeludo dolorido.

- Posso pegar uma amostra sua de DNA?

- Certamente. Se for para me inocentar...

E ao passar o cotonete em sua boca, Sara notou que Julia estava muito mais calma, que a própria CSI.

O camarim de Martin diferia muito, da salinha pequena e abafada, onde ficara Warrick. Era pintado de verde como o da bailarina, mas no lugar da bancada com espelhos tinha uma secretária de mogno, acompanhada de uma cadeira giratória bordô. À frente dela ficavam duas cadeiras e mais adiante se via um jogo de sofá, de dois e três lugares. Alguns quadros nas paredes, bem como alguns retratos emoldurados, completavam o ambiente.

Greg não sabia bem porque esperava um ambiente mais festivo, por parte do "Bambi". Aquele lugar austero surpreendeu-o, de certa forma.

- E então, Martin, estamos sempre nos encontrando.

- É o que parece! Tem mais perguntas para mim? – Perguntou se achando muito elegante, na sua calça roxa, sua camiseta amarela e seu cabelo furta-cor. – Tem mais perguntas pra mim? – Repetiu.

- Poucas. Você estará livre, logo, logo.

Greg se sentou na cadeira giratória, enquanto o outro acomodou-se numa das cadeiras em frente.

- Soube que você teve um enfarte.

- É verdade. Ontem, fez 6 meses...

Greg estava tão distraído olhando aquele homenzinho absurdo, que fazia questão de se vestir de um modo mais absurdo ainda que falou automaticamente, sem prestar atenção: parabéns! Assim que falou percebeu e meio sem jeito, tentou consertar:

- Quero dizer, por estar vivo!

- Nem me fale! Pensei que ia passar desta, para melhor, juro!

- Está sob controle médico?

- Sim, depois disso fui correndo ao médico.

- Toma remédios, Martin?

- Tomo. Para o colesterol, o coração, e um calmante fraquinho pra dormir. Ainda sigo uma dieta horrorosa e faço caminhada, todos os dias.

- Quais remédios você toma?

O diretor falou e Greg anotou tudo direitinho em sua ficha.

- Só mais uma pergunta e está livre, Martin. Sabe aplicar injeção?

- Cruuuuuuuuuuuuzes! Detesto tomar injeção. Imagina se ia conseguir enfiar uma agulha em alguém? Não, nem brincando!

Quando ele saiu, perguntou a Greg, quem seria o próximo e soube que seria Dick Shawn.

- Infelizmente, não vai dar - falou Martin.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Jennifer Saint-James

- Por que? – Perguntou contrariado.

- O pessoal da orquestra ainda não chegou. Eles só chegam mais tarde.

- Ok, vou esperar. Obrigado, Martin! - Deu um suspiro e se afundou mais na cadeira.

Greg olhou para o relógio. Viu que ainda era cedo e resolveu esticar as pernas pelo teatro. Quem sabe, achasse alguma resposta para a morte da bailarina? Sorriu só ao pensar em esfregar tal coisa, na cara de Grissom. Antes que ele saísse dali uma cabeça ruiva, espichou-se na porta.

Era Jennifer perguntando se podia entrar. Greg já estava de saída, mas sempre arranjaria um tempinho para sua principal suspeita. Pediu que ela entrasse.

- Você anda muito por aqui, agora. Martin falou que você estava sozinho, porisso vim.

- Estou esperando Dick Shawn. E se estou vindo muito por aqui, é a trabalho não é por diversão! – Falou meio zangado com a ruiva.

- Ei, não quis ofendê-lo! Só estou achando muito, para um simples ataque cardíaco.

- Foi assassinato; mais não poderei dizer – disse Greg meio misterioso.

-Ok, prometo não perguntar – e ela deu uma piscadinha cúmplice.

Jennifer parecia achar tudo muito divertido. Estava com as feições relaxadas e um ar risonho. As roupas indicavam que ela estivera ensaiando. Greg lembrou-se de que ela havia sido promovida e felicitou-a.

- Oh, obrigada! Aquela cadela me fez um favor, afinal! Agora, eu sou Giselle!

- E pode recuperar Troy, também.

- Troy?- E um vinco apareceu, no belo rosto da bailarina. – Não aceito resto de ninguém. E além do mais, ele não vale muita coisa. Como homem só tem serventia na cama.

- Pensei que o amasse e o quisesse de volta. Do jeito que estava quando Letitia morreu...

Jennifer deu risada e jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Ah, aquilo? Eu estava mesmo furiosa com ela, não? Ela não devia ter mexido com meu homem!

- Então, o que disse foi por puro despeito? – Greg parecia atônito.

- Ela tinha mania de tirar os homens das outras, sabe? Era como um esporte pra ela.

Greg mudou sua opinião sobre o mundo do balé. Não era suave como imaginara. Era competitivo, sórdido, tinha sua dose de comédia e drama, como qualquer outro.

Perguntou se ela sabia algo, sobre o Dr. Tremoyne.

- Ela já trocou Troy por outro? – E seus olhos esverdeados, brilharam de contentamento.

- Não sei bem! – Embaraçou-se o rapaz. – Acho que foi durante!

- Grande, seja lá quando for: bem-feito!

- Eu, hein? Quero morrer seu amigo!

Jennifer voltou a rir e a jogar a cabeça pra trás. Era um cacoete que lhe ficava bem. Ele observou, que a ruiva era muito franca. Resolveu tirar partido disso. Perguntou se ela sabia aplicar injeção. Ela estranhou a pergunta vinda a propósito de nada.

- Tempos atrás fiz um curso de 1ºs socorros e aprendi. Olha foi um curso muito útil; já o usei muitas vezes, mas não apliquei injeção em ninguém.

- Mas poderia, não?

- Sim, suponho que sim!

- E Troy?

- O que tem?- Indagou a ruiva.

- Ele saberia aplicar injeção?

"Mas que idéia fixa com injeção!", pensou a moça. Limitou-se a dar de ombros e respondeu, displicentemente:

- Tinha que aprender. Ele é diabético!

- Entendo! – Disse Greg sorrindo.

A ruiva olhou para o relógio e disse que seu intervalo estava acabando. Ele perguntou se poderia ver o ensaio:

- Até Shawn chegar não tenho o que fazer mesmo.

Jennifer riu novamente e Greg pensou se com tanto riso, a ruiva estaria dando em cima dele.

Nesse momento Sara chegou ao teatro. Estava ainda, meio atordoada com Julia Tremoyne. A dona-de-casa, com toda a calma do mundo falava das traições do marido, como quem fala de receitas de bolo!Sara não tinha essa calma toda. Se Grissom a traísse, ela nem queria pensar no que poderia fazer.

Estava tão distraída, que nem percebeu a moça que vinha na direção oposta. O encontrão foi inevitável. Sara pediu mil desculpas pela distração. A moça olhou para ela e deu um grande sorriso.

- Oi, como vai? – Perguntou.

Sara olhou-a bem e não deu mostras de reconhecimento. A outra então, falou quem era.

- Sou eu, Srta. Sidle. Não está me reconhecendo? Maggie O'Donald!

Sara, enfim pareceu saber de quem se tratava.

- Nossa, como está diferente!

- É que a maquiagem de palco é muito forte, o cabelo estava preso e hoje estou com roupas de ensaio.

- Você não imagina como faz diferença. Nem te reconheci, veja só! Pra onde você estava indo?

Maggie contou, entusiasmada, que ia ensaiar pois tinha um papel diferente e iriam reabrir amanhã.

- Nossa! Já? – Perguntou a CSI, admirada.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Dentro da Caixa de Música

- Sim, sabe como é: o show não pode parar! E, mesmo achando meio mórbido, Tony tem razão: a morte de Letitia acabou sendo boa publicidade pra nós.

Maggie convidou-a a assistir o ensaio. A CSI hesitou: dois colegas estavam lá entrevistando pessoas e ela devia encontrá-los.

- Martin acomodou-os. Sei onde estão. Você assiste um pouco do ensaio e depois eu a acompanho até onde eles estão, combinado? – Insistiu Maggie.

Sara ainda ficou na dúvida. Por fim com um "então vamos!", se dispôs a acompanhar a bailarina. Enquanto se dirigiam ao local Sara perguntou se a bailarina conhecia Tremoyne.

- O doutor bonitão de Letitia? Ele aparecia muito por aqui, há uns meses atrás; aí desapareceu e voltou na noite em que Letitia morreu. Trazia sempre um buquê de margaridas brancas. Não acha romântico, Srta. Sidle?

Era fácil tirar informações de Maggie porque ela era boca mole. Sara perguntou se os propósitos do médico eram sérios.

- Com Letitia, quem poderia saber? – Perguntou retoricamente a bailarina. – Tudo que sei é que pareciam muito apaixonados...Já com Troy...

- Não era assim?

- Oh, não! Troy mesmo dizia que eles não tinham nada só ficavam juntos por falta de coisa melhor!

- Isso lhe parece certo?

- Bem, não! Mas Troy não é muito brilhante e Letitia podia ser ótima como bailarina, mas não valia muito como ser humano.

- Chegou a conhecer a Sra. Tremoyne?

- A mãe do doutor?

- Esposa.

- Nem imaginava que ele fosse casado. E respondendo sua pergunta, não, não conheci nenhuma visita feminina; como já disse, ela não era de receber mulheres!

- Você não viu uma mulher ruiva na noite que ela morreu?

Maggie parou um pouco para pensar e depois falou que não tinha visto ninguém.

- Vocês não estão fazendo muitas perguntas para um simples ataque cardíaco?

- Acontece, que não há nada simples nesse caso, não foi ataque cardíaco foi assassinato.

Maggie levou a mão ao rosto depois de ter balbuciado um "que horror"e ter abaixado a voz. Sara bem que gostaria de entender porque a maioria das pessoas tendia a sussurrar ao saber de um assassinato.

- Sabe se alguém teria um bom motivo para matá-la?

- Bom, ela não era nossa "Miss Simpatia", muita gente não gostava dela mas daí a assassinato vai uma larga distância... Mas me conte, Srta. Sidle, como foi isso?

Sara avistou Greg, na platéia, e foi ter com ele. Cada um contou ao outro o que descobriu. Ao final de tudo Greg mostrava sinais de desânimo.

- Não sei, Sara! Parece que neste caso andamos em círculos: rodamos, rodamos e ficamos no mesmo lugar!

Sara sentia-se presa a uma caixinha de música onde os bailarinos dançam eternamente, no mesmo lugar. Esse não ir a lugar algum lhe aborrecia mortalmente.  
Combinaram entrevistar Dick Shawn juntos e depois jantarem, antes do expediente. Convidariam Warrick.

Após a saída de Benson Warrick estava "espanando" o ar, tentando se livrar da fumaceira infernal, deixada pelo produtor quando uma voz feminina meio rouca, pediu permissão para se aproximar.

O destemido CSI gelou quando pensou ver a sua frente a moça que estava na mesa do Dr. Robbins.

- Letitia! – Exclamou num fio de voz.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Lenora Brown

- Quase, Lenora! - Disse a moça se aproximando E olhando a sua volta, perguntou - O que houve aqui?

- Tony Benson.

A moça sorriu. Um dos raros sorrisos que aqueles lábios ostentariam. Warrick suspirou aliviado: não estava vendo coisas.

Para quem não as conhecia bem, a confusão era justificável. Tinham a mesma altura e quase o mesmo corpo. Lenora era mais magra, pois não possuía a mesma massa muscular da bailarina. Ambas tinham o rosto quadrado e, uma covinha no queixo; os olhos cinza-azulados, também eram iguais.

As semelhanças acabavam aí. Lenora tinha um nariz reto, enquanto a bailarina tinha o seu arrebitado. Ambas eram loiras, mas Lenora tinha os cabelos mais escuros indo até os ombros, acompanhados por uma franja, que sempre, escondia um pouco seus olhos. Já Letitia tinha os seus bem mais claros bem mais longos cortados em fio reto, e trazia-os geralmente presos, num rabo-de-cavalo.

Estava em seus comportamentos tão díspares, contudo, a sua maior diferença. Enquanto Letitia era mais arrogante e tratasse os outros com mais rispidez, sua irmã era mais modesta, mais lhana, no trato com os outros. A bailarina mostrava-se muito extrovertida em ambientes onde houvesse homens, principalmente, se fossem atraentes. Lenora já se fechava mais, em ambientes assim.

Apresentava um perfil sério, mas não bravo, onde o sorriso era um visitante raro. A bailarina, pela própria profissão, sorria muito nem sempre, com sinceridade.

- Sente-se, Srta. Brown – puxando a cadeira de Benson. Querendo quebrar o gelo, acrescentou. – Sabe que temos o mesmo sobrenome?

Não surtiu efeito algum, porque a moça olhou para ele, enfadada. Warrick então, pigarreou e começou a interrogá-la.

- Onde a senhorita se encontrava, quando sua irmã teve o...ataque cardíaco?

- Aqui, no teatro. Tive uma reunião com as costureiras, discutindo nosso próximo trabalho: O QUEBRA-NOZES! Ele deve ser levado ao público, 10 de novembro.

- E desde já, estão trabalhando nele?

- Sim, os ensaios deverão começar no próximo mês!

- Viu alguém estranho ao teatro, naquela noite?

Lenora pareceu bem desconfortável, naquela hora, disse que não viu ninguém e a própria Letitia, ela não via há uns dois ou três dias.

- Vocês não eram então muito próximas?

- Oh, não! Gostaria de contar uma linda história, mas ela seria totalmente falsa. Nós vivíamos discutindo, a respeito de tudo. Nossas opiniões sobre qualquer coisa tendiam a divergirem. Aliás, tivemos uma briga feia, antes de tudo acontecer.

-Posso saber por que foi a briga?

- Sim, por causa de Troy e do outro... o médico.

- Tremoyne. – Completou Warrick.

- Esse mesmo! Além de tudo, era casado.

- E você não concordava?

- Claro que não! – Indignou-se Lenora. – Ela era minha irmã, mas eu não aprovava o fato dela ser tão promiscua. Sinceramente, não sei a quem puxou!

Warrick já estava se cansando de falar na bailarina. Disse a Lenora, que soube que ela trabalhara num laboratório. A moça quase chegou a sorrir.

- Como soube disso? Faz tanto tempo! Foi meu primeiro emprego.

- O que fazia lá?

- Remédios. Comprimidos, na verdade.

- Para quê eram?

- Para o fígado, ou coisa semelhante.

- Aprendeu a fazer comprimidos?

- Sim, mas faz tanto tempo!

- Sabe aplicar injeção?

- Sei, mas não aprendi no laboratório.

- Última pergunta, senhorita, depois pode ir embora, não a seguro mais.

- Vamos a ela, então.

- Letitia era canhota?

- Não. Acabou?

- Sim, por hora é só! – E Warrick findou aí a remota probabilidade, de se tratar de um suicídio.

Dick Shawn chegou no teatro, por volta das sete horas. Sara e Greg foram até ele, falaram um pouco e seguiram para além do palco a caminho do camarim de Martin. No meio do caminho, cruzaram com Warrick. Enquanto Greg convidava o amigo, para jantar, Sara e Dick instalavam-se na sala de interrogatório improvisada.

A CSI que só conhecia o viúvo,por fotografia, aproveitou para olhá-lo bem. Ele parecia ser bem mais velho que a bailarina, e seria um belo homem, se não trouxesse essa tristeza estampada no rosto. Aliás, parecia uma dor pregada a ferro e fogo, que não saía de jeito nenhum. A fala parecia sair a custo e os olhos, embora fossem de um verde profundo, pareciam vazios de expressão. Era como se ele olhasse e não visse ninguém.

Sara não podia negar que ele era um belo homem. Podia-se falar o que quisesse de Letitia, mas ela tinha bom gosto para homens. Sara conhecera Troy, Phil e Dick e, até agora, tinha ali três belos espécimes masculinos; cada um do seu jeito; cada um a sua maneira, mas todos bonitos, sem dúvida.

Antes de começar ela disse que sentia muito a perda dele, o que era verdade, gostaria de tirar a tristeza dele, pois era uma coisa que já começava a incomodar-lhe.

Contou que Letitia tinha sido assassinada e isso pareceu dar-lhe um pouco de vida, apesar de ser uma notícia trágica.

- Assassinada? – Colocou as mãos sobre a boca. – Quem faria uma coisa destas? Ela não era perfeita, mas matá-la?

- Não sabemos ainda, Sr. Shawn, mas estamos trabalhando nisso.

Greg e Warrick entraram nesse momento. Sara se sentiu aliviada, pois se distraiu a tal ponto com a tristeza dele, que esqueceu o que tinha de perguntar. Greg ao contrário, parecia afiado, nem bem entrou, já foi perguntando se Dick tinha algum problema no coração. O outro deu um sorrisinho. Greg se apressou:

- Não estou falando romanticamente, Eu... humm... Quis dizer coração de verdade...Músculo entende?

- Entendi, é que seu jeito de perguntar, foi engraçado.

- É, eu sou mesmo uma graça – ajuntou Greg. – E então, tem?

- Sim. Insuficiência cardíaca congestiva.

- Sabe há muito tempo?

- Há alguns anos – de repente o violinista pareceu se sentir incomodado. – Essa conversa não era sobre Letitia?


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: As investigações prosseguem

- É, Sr. Shawn – respondeu Warrick, entrando na conversa. – Alguém a envenenou para passar por ataque cardíaco.

- E quase funcionou, não fosse um detetive teimoso, ter lá suas desconfianças. – Falou Greg se referindo a Brass.

- Estão pensando que eu... Que absurdo! – Disse Dick se levantando.

- Sente-se, por favor! Não estamos insinuando nada. Estamos só conversando. - Falou Warrick.

Ainda bastante intranqüilo Dick Shawn tornou a sentar-se. Pôs-se a torturar suas belas e finas mãos. Torcia-as sem pena e sem saber, incomodava Sara com isso. Essa infelicidade toda era muito mais profunda, existia muito antes, da morte da bailarina. Sara podia sentir.

Sem se ligar a coisas, que só alguém muito sensível, como Sara, podia captar, Warrick voltou a interrogar o violinista.

- Tem um médico que o acompanha?

- Sim, periodicamente vou ao Dr. Brooks cardiologista, ver como as coisas vão funcionando!´

-Se têm conhecimento de sua doença há alguns anos, conhece bem o que tem?

- Sim, mas não matei minha esposa. Por quantas vezes, tenho de repetir? EU A AMAVA|! –Disse nervoso.

- Toma remédios, Sr. Shawn?

- Para o coração? Digoxina.

Sara se pôs na frente dos rapazes e fez perguntas a Dick.

- Quantos anos têm?

- Trinta e oito. Fez uma pausa esperando uma exclamação ou piadinha. Como ninguém falasse nada prosseguiu. – Sei que era bem mais velho que Letitia. Estávamos em tempos diferentes, por isso o casamento não deu certo.

Warrick pensava que não era caso de momento, mas de caráter; Greg pensava que dessem o nome que quisessem no fundo Letitia não passava de uma vadia; Sara achava que era falta de amor.

Grissom também cismava, `as vezes, com esse negócio de idade. Para Sara, era tudo bobagem, porque ela não via isso; mas obviamente Dick não estava casado com Sara, mas com Letitia!

- Como está sendo, viver sem ela? – Perguntou Sara, repentinamente.

Os dois CSI's se olharam; aquela pergunta não era relevante. Sara contudo, estava curiosa a respeito dessa estranha história de amor.

- Assim que abro os olhos, ao acordar, tomo consciência de que não vou vê-la de novo, não vou mais escutar sua voz, então me sinto infeliz e faço um esforço danado pra sair da cama. Quando fecho os olhos, ao dormir eu a vejo dançando e penso: "lá se foi mais um dia. Um dia a menos para estarmos separados". Preciso explicar mais, senhorita?  
Sara abaixou a cabeça e não conseguiu dizer nada. Era incrível ser amada assim por alguém, não retribuindo nada, como a bailarina que sequer o amava.

A voz de Warrick trouxe-a de novo à realidade.

- Sabia que ela tinha idéias de voltar a se casar?

- Sim, ela me contou sobre Tremoyne, embora eu não pusesse muita fé nisso.

-Se ela realmente se casasse outra vez, você teria que lhe dar o divórcio... – Ajudou Greg.

- Não creio que Tremoyne se separasse da esposa, para casar com Letitia.

Dick Shawn não parecia satisfeito, com o interrogatório. Ensaiou sair:

- Se os senhores já terminaram...

- Só mais uma pergunta. – Disse Warrick impedindo-o de sair.

- Sim? – E o violinista deu um pesado suspiro.

- Sabe aplicar injeção?

- Sei, por que?

- Por nada, Sr. Shawn, por nada!

- Já falei que não a matei. Como poderia se a amava tanto? – Perguntou pro vazio, nervoso e cansado.

Sara se condoeu e deixou-o sair. Os dois aceitaram sair de lá, porque já começavam a sentir fome.

Quando o turno começou, todos estavam lá. Grissom aproveitou para avisar que ele e Sara estariam folgando, neste fim de semana, pois o irmão de Sara, viria passar uns dias com eles, e de início seria bom ficarem livres para ciceroniá-lo.

Sara não estava sabendo de nada, foi uma surpresa bem agradável para ela. Grissom buscou Catherine e lhe disse:

- Na minha ausência, você se encarrega de tudo. As coisas estão calmas por aqui, mas se surgir alguma coisa, não se acanhe em me ligar!

- Ok, vou ultimar agora, umas coisas que ficaram pendentes, do caso do Tropicana. – E saiu da sala rapidinho.

Grissom ouviu atenciosamente, todos eles. As impressões deles sobre o caso, também tinham importância pra ele, pois afinal foram eles que conversaram com os suspeitos.  
Warrick era cético: achava que podia ser qualquer um dos entrevistados. Embora não tivessem nenhuma prova conclusiva, todos tinham bons motivos para se livrar da bailarina. Oportunidade também, uma vez que seu camarim parecia banheiro público: estava aberto a qualquer um.

Greg lembrou também, que seu remédio era de fácil acesso a todos. Qualquer pessoa sabia QUANDO ela tomava um comprimido e ONDE ele estava, a fim de manipulá-lo.

- Acho que substituam uma pílula, por zopiclona. Quando chegasse perto do seu ciclo, ela tomaria - falou Grissom.

- Isso é uma verdadeira roleta russa! Sem data certa pra acontecer.

- Quem assassinou a bailarina não tinha pressa, Sara! – Replicou Grissom

- Quem tirou as impressões, do tubo de remédio? – Indagou Greg.

Sara levantou a mão.

- Fui eu! Mas só tinha impressões da camareira e da própria vítima.

- Temos um assassino bem cuidadoso aqui, não deixa vestígios! – Pensou alto, Warrick.  
Grissom limitou-se a suspirar e pensar, que devia estar deixando algo passar. Ele se culpava, pelo criminoso estar à solta! Alguma coisa, ele não estava vendo. Acharam o tubo de remédios e a seringa limpos, e se agarraram neles, por ser apenas o que tinham mas isso não podia ser tudo. O assassino não podia ter perpetrado o crime perfeito.

- Grissom! Grissom! Você está bem? – Perguntou Sara preocupada com sua saúde.

Ele balançou a cabeça e disse que estava bem. Ela avisou-lhe então que ia ter com os outros, fazer os relatórios. Só então ele percebeu a sala vazia, e que todos haviam saído e ele nem notara. Disse "ok", para Sara e voltou a seus pensamentos.

Embora Sara achasse que os Tremoynes eram os suspeitos ideais, por terem bons motivos, foram descartados por Grissom: o assassino tinha de ser alguém do teatro, para ver quando o remédio faria efeito. Descartou Martin, que parecia ser o único amigo da bailarina.

O produtor tanto podia ser o assassino como não. Embora Tony Benson não lhe parecia ser do tipo de quem se vinga por amor, nem quem planeja por anos uma vingança. Lenora...

Grissom saltou de repente de sua cadeira, como quem se lembra de algo. Saiu à procura de Sara. Achou-a numa sala, com os outros, preenchendo relatórios. Parou na porta e disse:

- Sara, acho que vou precisar de você!


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18:Tom está chegando!

- Para quê?

- Alguém examinou a roupa com que Letitia foi ao hospital? – Indagou Grissom.

Pela cara que fizeram, ele podia deduzir, que a resposta era "ninguém".

- Por se tratar de um ataque cardíaco, ninguém pensou no assunto. – Disse Greg.

- Bom, é um assassinato!

- Você quer que eu ache e examine as roupas, certo?

- Por favor, Sara!

- Está bem! Vou perguntar ao Dr. Robbins, pois se ela já chegou sem vida ao hospital acho que nem mexeram nela!

Quinze minutos mais tarde ela estava de volta, com um cartãozinho nas mãos. Mãos para as quais, Grissom olhava com certa ansiedade. Ela foi falando logo.

- Vou ter de sair de novo. Mary reclamou o corpo, para o funeral. E, conseqüentemente, a roupa que ela estava usando; por falar nisso era uma espécie de robe rosa, com estampa florida.

- Mary, a camareira? – Perguntou Grissom.

- Ela nem se dava com a família! – Comentou Greg.

- E onde fica nisso o viúvo inconsolável? – Ironizou Warrick.

- Taí uma boa pergunta! – Disse Sara, um pouco decepcionada. – Vou à casa de Mary, pegar o roupão – disse sacudindo o cartão.

Já era mais de 22 h, quando Sara chegou à casa de Mary Brown. Era um sobrado pequeno, branco, igual à outras dezenas pertencentes a um conjunto popular. Sara reparou que uma luz ainda estava acesa na casa, portanto, Mary não devia estar deitada.

Tocou a campainha e esperou um bom tempo, até ser atendida. A luz da sala se acendeu e uma pequena janelinha na porta se abriu. Uma voz pouco amistosa perguntou quem estava lá. Sara colocou-se de uma forma, que seu rosto pegasse em cheio, a luz da rua.

- Sara Sidle, Mary! Abra a porta, para conversarmos melhor!

- Srta. Sidle em minha casa? Isto sim é uma surpresa! – Falou a camareira, enquanto destrancava a porta.

Sara esperou pacientemente, que a senhora abrisse todas as trancas e quando a porta se abriu, a CSI se espremeu toda para passar pela pequena abertura. Mary desculpou-se pela demora, duas mulheres sozinhas, sabe como é...E esse bairro não é dos melhores, você sabe...

- Vim a trabalho. Gostaria de levar o roupão que sua sobrinha usava, quando foi morta.

Nesse momento, ouviu-se uma voz, vinda da escada.

- Tia, quem está aí?

- Aquela moça, da perícia... Ela veio buscar o roupão da sua irmã...

Lenora desceu as escadas, causando momentaneamente, em Sara a mesma impressão assustadora que causara, em Warrick. A moça ainda usava um robe comprido, claro e viera da obscuridade da escada para a sala iluminada, o que reforçava a aparição fantasmagórica.

- Sinto muito, mas recebemos ordens expressas de Dick Shawn, para não entregar nada na ausência dele.

- Ele está bancando tudo, então dá as cartas. Não podemos fazer nada. Desculpe, sim?- Pediu a camareira, de cabeça baixa.

Sara não ia se aborrecer com aquilo. Não era o caso. Podia arrumar um mandado e, arruinar o seu sábado com Tom. Esperara muito por aquilo... Anos, na verdade... Mas tudo bem, não seria a primeira, nem a última vez, que alguma coisa acontecia e solapava seus planos.

No laboratório, Grissom esperava impaciente. Foi um acaso, um tiro no escuro, mas quem sabe? Era possível, que as rodas girassem de novo. A engrenagem daquele crime parecia estar emperrada! Era hora, de se colocar o óleo de uma nova prova para que as coisas tomassem seu rumo.

Sara chegou com as mãos vazias e foi logo avisando que o sábado estaria perdido, que ele recebesse Tom, pois ela teria de correr atrás do mandado e depois ficar presa no laboratório, processando o robe da bailarina.

Warrick disse que Sara podia ir para casa recepcionar o irmão, que ele faria essa tarefa por ela. Sara não cabia em si de entusiasmo. Abraçou-o e beijou-o.

- Tem certeza, Warrick?

- Sim, tenho! Agora vá e não se esqueça, você me deve uma!- Falou sorrindo.

À tarde, estavam ambos sentados no sofá da sala, aguardando o visitante. Sara não parava de falar o que indicava, que ela estava nervosa. Grissom ao contrário, estava quase mudo respondendo, quando solicitado, apenas por monossílabos. Sua cabeça estava longe, no caso da bailarina.

Quando a campainha tocou, ela sentiu o coração querendo lhe escapar pela boca. Foi precipitadamente abrir a porta.

Viu um homem um pouco mais velho que ela, que tinha os seus olhos, parado ao lado da campainha. Ele olhou para ela berrou "Sarinha", jogou longe a mochila, que carregava e deu um forte abraço em Sara.

Parado logo atrás deles, Grissom trazia pregado no rosto, um sorriso próprio para a ocasião. Sara desvencilhou-se do abraço e afastou-se, para poder avaliá-lo melhor. Ficou satisfeita com o que viu: o irmão se tornara um belo homem.

Ela já ia fechar a porta, quando parado na porta, estava alguém que parecia ter vindo com Tom. Um pigarrear discreto de Sara, fez com que Tom se virasse e olhasse diretamente para o desconhecido, que estava sem jeito, apoiado no batente.

- Que cabeça a minha! Jeff Caldwell. Lembra-se dele Sara?

Ela observou o estranho e respondeu que "não". Tom insistiu:

- Ele foi seu primeiro namoradinho; o Jeff Magrelo, nosso vizinho?

Sara parecia fazer um grande esforço para lembrar. Falou por fim:

- Aquele sujeito magro, de óculos, espinha na cara e aparelho nos dentes?


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Tom não está só

Jeff sorriu, deixando à mostra uma dentição perfeita, com dentes bem alinhados, naquela boca bonita, de lábios finos. Os cabelos negros serviam de moldura ao rosto másculo, quadrado, que terminava com uma graciosa covinha no queixo. Óculos modernos de armação escura, ao invés de esconder os grandes olhos azuis, evidenciavam-nos.

De Magrelo, ele não tinha nada. Tinha um corpo esculpido em horas nas academias da vida. Podia-se perceber o bíceps, querendo saltar da manga curta, de sua camisa pólo.

Grissom não estava propriamente feliz, com esta situação. Olhava de soslaio, para o "antigo namoradinho" de Sara e ficava mentalmente se comparando a ele. Chegou a correr para o sofá, para se sentar entre Sara e Jeff.

Antes de se sentarem no sofá, Sara apresentou Grissom aos demais. Ela fez o anúncio com amor, mas ele já mordido pelo bichinho do ciúme não parava de se comparar a Jeff, e se achar inferior a ele.

Sara fez as honras de dona-de-casa, perguntou o que queriam beber. Grissom e Jeff aceitavam um whisky, enquanto Sara e o irmão, ficavam com uma cerveja:

- Sem copo, pra mim, Sarinha. Bebo mesmo no gargalo!

Quando tirou as duas garrafas da geladeira, ela pensou contente que eles tinham isso em comum. Pegou uma vasilha e encheu com salgadinho de queijo. Voltou pra sala. Viu que os homens estavam conversando.

- Então, Jeff, o que você faz para viver? – Perguntou Grissom, muito interessado em seu "rival".

Os olhos azuis brilharam sob os óculos e Grissom percebeu, que ele gostava do que fazia. Ponto para ele.

- No momento, estou de férias, mas sou engenheiro eletrônico de uma multinacional, em Los Angeles.

Grissom a contragosto achou que ele tinha uma carreira sólida estável e promissora. Outro ponto para ele. Dirigiu-se ao irmão de Sara.

- O que faço para viver? – Tom respondeu com outra pergunta, pegando um tanto de salgadinhos. – Bom, ao contrário de vocês, um emprego fixo me causa horror. Faço diversas coisas, mas nenhuma permanente, se é que me entendem – deu uma piscadinha cúmplice, para os demais.

- Pensei que estaria de férias... – Falou Sara.

- É. Férias por tempo indeterminado! – Riu Tom.

Se Sara se decepcionou, não deixou transparecer. Jeff falou um bom tempo do seu emprego. Depois pediu desculpas por falar demais. Tom fez todos rirem, com seus empregos variados: garçom, zelador de prédio, motorista de ambulância, limpador de piscina, etc. Em todos havia alguma coisa divertida para contar.

Perguntaram a Grissom, qual era a sua ocupação, ele respondeu que era um perito forense e explicou, mais ou menos a rotina dos CSI's.

- Você faz isto também, Sarinha?

- Sim! – Respondeu orgulhosa - Além da sensação boa de saber que ajudamos a prender um criminoso, ainda vemos locais muito diferentes a cada vez. Agora, por exemplo, estamos com um crime no balé.

Os visitantes manifestaram-se com puxas e que interessante! Sara lembrou outros lugares interessantes. As horas foram passando e foi chegando a hora do jantar. Como Jeff não falasse nada de ir embora, Sara arrumou a mesa de jantar, pondo mais um lugar.

Numa escolha, bem democrática, escolheram pizza e enquanto esperavam a vinda da comida, sentados à mesa Grissom servia um bom vinho tinto.

Quando a refeição, enfim chegou, interromperam um pouco as risadas e a conversa, pois estavam mesmo famintos. A noite foi ótima. Tom era bastante divertido, a não ser em algumas oportunidades, quando mostrou ser inconveniente. Grissom percebeu, que ele não tinha muita noção, falando o que lhe viesse na cabeça.

Estavam conversando a respeito de casamento; Tom era um solteirão convicto, prezava a sua liberdade e seu estilo de vida, que ele achava não ser compatível, com o casamento. Jeff era divorciado de uma mulher muito possessiva; mas nem porisso era contra a instituição do casamento. Ele estava pronto a tentar novamente, desde que achasse a mulher certa.

E, incidentalmente, olhou para Sara que distraída, brincava com uma folha, do arranjo de mesa. Grissom porém, estava muito atento e percebeu e lhe atribuiu pontos, por ser livre, por querer casar novamente, por Sara não ser possessiva e por seu notório interesse nela.

- E quanto a você? – Perguntou Tom, dirigindo-se a Grissom.

Ele se afirmou caseiro e monógamo.

- Então, porque não casa de uma vez com minha irmã?

- TOM! – Exclamou Sara, sem graça. – Ele já fez a proposta, e eu aceitei. E além do mais, como vivemos não é da conta de ninguém! – Ficou furiosa e começou a tirar a mesa.

- Olha lá, cunhado! Sarinha é uma mulher muito interessante, e não vai faltar quem queira! Jeff mesmo, quando eu falei em vir para cá, ficou todo animado...

Jeff ficou todo desconcertado não queria de maneira nenhuma, se indispor com o dono da casa. Grissom admirado com o rumo da conversa, levantou a sobrancelha. Sara segurava dois copos na mão e já ia reclamar, de ser posta à revelia, num leilão, quando um pensamento cruzou seu cérebro; ela perguntou se o irmão tinha convidado Jeff, para ficar ali.

- Sim, falei na carta!

- Tenho certeza, que não...

- Não falei? Que cabeça a minha!

- Por favor! Não quero ser motivo de desavença entre vocês. Vou para um hotel! – Disse Jeff, muito constrangido, levantando-se da mesa.

Sara sentia-se muito mal. Esta conversa não era pra acontecer ali, na frente de Jeff. Era a primeira vez que se investia de dona-de-casa, não podia falhar assim. Sentia que tinha de resolver essa pequena (que ela fazia grande devido ao nervosismo) crise doméstica, da melhor maneira possível.

Grissom pensou que ela falaria um monte, para o irmão e se livraria de Jeff, foi pois com surpresa, que ele ouviu o seguinte:

- Sente-se Jeff! Nossa casa só tem um quarto a mais então, se você não se incomodar em dividir o quarto com meu irmão, será muito bem-vindo!

Grissom não esperava por isso afinal, Tom fora inconsequente em trazer alguém, sem avisar. E aquela casa não comportava dois hóspedes, era pequena demais, para isso! Jeff não se incomodava, em dividir o quarto com o amigo, só não queria ser um transtorno para Sara.

Sara embora não demonstrasse nada, estava furiosa com o cabeça-oca de seu irmão; não bastasse aquela conversa, sobre casamento, ainda trouxera um hóspede, sem avisar, e ela ficara sabendo diante de Jeff o que fora muito desagradável. Ela estava furiosa e não podia desabar sobre o convidado, que afinal nada tinha a ver com isso.

Tom, o culpado dessa confusão, não estava nem aí. Tinha um plano e já começara a pôr em prática.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo20: Desconstruindo Grissom.

Desde que a mãe lhe contara, que Sara estava envolvida com um homem bem mais velho, Tom não ficara nada satisfeito. Pensou logo em visitá-la e ver, com seus próprios olhos, como tudo era absurdo. Lembrava-se dela, como uma menina geniosa e teimosa. Segundo a mãe contara, os anos só lhe acentuaram essas características. Não seria convencida, apenas com conversas.

Fora mesmo providencial encontrar o amigo Jeff. Ele era desimpedido, boa pinta, gozava de definida situação social, tinha boa saúde e era só, dois ou três anos, mais velho que ela.

Além do quê ela tivera uma "quedinha" por ele na infância. Certo, que era apenas uma criança, mas quem sabe...

Quando conheceu Grissom, aí sim, ficou mais acirrada a vontade de separá-los, não era por maldade que Tom não era mau; apenas não via que Sarinha não era mais a menina magra de olhar assustado pedindo proteção. Era uma mulher feita, bonita, que sabia cuidar muito bem de si, podendo muito bem, fazer suas próprias escolhas.

Sara pediu licença a fim de armar e arrumar a outra cama. Jeff se prontificou logo a ajudá-la, afinal, "você está tendo tanto trabalho, por minha causa." Grissom se jogou na frente:

- Absolutamente! Você é nosso hóspede, não tem que fazer nada! – Disse, pondo-se de pé. – Eu vou ajudar Sara!

Sara resolveu dar um fim, naquela ridícula disputa entre os dois homens.

- Eu posso me virar sozinha, obrigada Jeff, mas não é trabalho nenhum – e dirigindo-se a Grissom falou. –Obrigada, querido! Como eu disse, posso me virar sozinha, e além do mais, alguém precisa fazer sala pras visitas!

- Bobagem! São da família,honey! – E Grissom foi empurrando-a em direção aos quartos.

Precisava de um pouco de privacidade ou ia gritar. Também, precisava tirar Sara da frente de Jeff.

Estendendo o lençol na cama de armar, Sara falava com Grissom, que de braços cruzados estava encostado na parede:

- Honestamente, querido! Não preciso de ajuda, para algo tão simples!

- Eu sei, mas EU PRECISAVA SAIR DE LÁ, senão eu sufocava!

-Mas Gil! – Exclamou. - Eles acabaram de chegar!

- Eu sei! Mas essa casa é muito pequena, para dois hóspedes! – Sentenciou, numa crítica velada a Tom.

- Sei que meu irmão agiu errado, em convidar alguém sem me comunicar, sem nem saber se tínhamos acomodação, ou não. Mas agora está feito. O que eu podia fazer? Deixar o Jeff na rua?

"Por quê não?", pensou Grissom, mas era apenas o ciúme falando. Racionalmente, ele sabia que ela tinha agido certo.

Quando voltaram, acharam Tom mexendo, no controle remoto e o outro sentado ao lado, tentando ver alguma coisa, naquele passar de canais. Sara disse que, o quarto estava pronto. Eles a seguiram e ela lhes mostrou o quarto e o banheiro.

Mais tarde, na cama, Grissom ameaçou uma investida e Sara repeliu-o violentamente:

- Gil Grissom! O que está pensando? – Disse ela sentando-se na cama, ligando o abajur e cruzando os braços.

Ele, com a cara mais inocente do mundo, não entendia a atitude dela. Não estava acostumado com negativas. Ela sempre o queria. O desejo era mútuo e perfeitamente sincronizado.

- Acontece que as paredes são muito finas e eles estão logo ali, no quarto ao lado.

- Mas, honey! São vinte dias... E vinte noites... – Gemeu Grissom. – A gente faz baixinho...

Sara olhou torto para ele, que se encolheu. "A gente faz baixinho...", "o que ele estava pensando, que se podia taxar os decibéis do amor? Que absurdo!".

Grissom então, sem ter o que dizer virou-se do outro lado e pensou antes de dormir, que aqueles seriam os vinte dias mais longos de sua vida.

Domingo era um dia diferente, na rotina de Grissom e Sara, era folga dos dois. Se não tivessem marcado nada para sair, Grissom gostava de ficar até mais tarde de pijama; ler o jornal, enquanto Sara preparava o almoço; discutir as notícias mais importantes com ela; fazer a palavra-cruzada do jornal; brincar com Hank; dar-lhe banho; se interessar por seus assuntos; ver um pouco de TV; namorar Sara...

Essa era a rotina domingueira de Grissom e mudou radicalmente com os hóspedes. A começar do pijama. Tendo folgado o fim de semana tinha levantado de manhã. Nem bem saiu da cama, Sara já foi empurrando-o para o banheiro.

- Tome um bom banho e se arrume, pois sairemos, logo depois do almoço.

Se iriam sair depois do almoço, ele não entendia porque aquela pressa toda e porque ele não podia ler o jornal, de pijama. Sara tinha-lhe respondido um "porque não", quase chorando.

Isso foi suficiente para que Grissom não indagasse mais nada e fosse sem reclamar, para o banheiro.

Saindo de lá, barbeado e arrumado, Grissom foi tomar o desjejum com Sara e encontrou Jeff já aboletado à mesa. Recebeu um "bom-dia!", cheio de dentes, ao qual respondeu mal-humorado, pois notou que o outro usava um robe sobre o pijama. Por quê Jeff podia e ele, não? O hóspede mostrou-se simpático e dono de excelente conversa. Não fosse, pelo ciúme que sentia, teriam ficado amigos.

Depois de come, Grissom tentou ler seu jornal, pois Sara e Jeff estavam entretidos numa conversa sobre reminiscências das quais, ele não fazia parte.

- Lembra da Sra. Harvest?

Por um momento, Sara ostentou uma ruga na testa, escarafunchado no fundo de sua memória. Por fim, lembrou-se e abriu um cativante sorriso.

- Aquela que era casada com um manco, bonzinho?

- Ela mesma! O Sr. Harvest morreu na primavera passada, mas ela continua lá, firme e forte, quando vou visitar meus pais, ela faz questão de saber como estou, e me levar sua famosa torta de pêssegos, lembra?

E como ela lembrava! Já estava salivando. Por que as coisas da infância tendem a ser as mais maravilhosas, gostosas e imbatíveis recordações de todas?

- Falando nisso, como estão seus pais?

Definitivamente, Grissom fora excluído da conversa. Além do quê, não conseguia se concentrar na leitura e sabia que Sara não devia estar interessada, nas notícias do dia.

Aliás, não se lembrava de ter visto Sara tão interessada em seu passado. Sem duvida, ela voltara diferente de San Francisco.

Pediu licença e retirou-se pra sala. Mas lá não conseguiu concentrar-se também pensando no que estaria acontecendo na cozinha. Quinze minutos depois, Tom apareceu na sua frente: barba por fazer, despenteado, cara de sono, caneca de café nas mãos e usando um robe surrado sobre o pijama.

- Aonde vai, todo arrumadinho, logo pela manhã?

- A lugar nenhum! – Respondeu Grissom irritado, por parecer tão certinho.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: O interrogatório de Grissom

Tom sentou-se ao seu lado e pediu-lhe o caderno de esportes. Grissom então dobrou o jornal e o entregou ao irmão de Sara, que meio contrariado, disse:

- Ei, só quero a parte dos esportes, não precisa deixar de le, por minha causa!

- Eu já li, pode ficar! – Mentiu Grissom, levantando do sofá. – Vou dar banho no cachorro.

- Todo arrumado? Vocês em Las Vegas têm hábitos tão estranhos! – Disse Tom, balançando a cabeça, abrindo o jornal e, tomando um gole de café.

"Culpe a sua irmã por isso, não Vegas", pensou Grissom se dirigindo ao quintal. Olhou para Sara e Jeff que ainda conversavam, animadamente, na cozinha. Tinha impressão que não fora visto, mas se enganara. A voz de Sara alcançou-o:

- O que vai fazer, Gil?

- O que faço todo o domingo: dar banho no Hank.

Sara foi bastante rápida; antes que ele acabasse de falar ela punha-se a sua frente. Cara amarrada e braços cruzados. Mau sinal. Mas o que ele tinha feito de errado, agora?

- Com essa roupa?

- Com a roupa QUE VOCÊ QUIS, que eu vestisse logo cedo, não sei por quê! – Sustentou o olhar dela pensando que nada o faria recuar agora.

Ela pediu-lhe um minuto e sumiu, voltando um pouco depois com um volume nas mãos.

Pediu-lhe que tirasse a camisa. Ele olhou-a ressabiado e perguntou por quê? Sara então desdobrou o volume: era um avental, emborrachado.

- Vamos, querido, tire a camisa, para que eu possa lhe amarrar esse avental! Você tem sorte, há um lindo sol aqui fora!

Ele. ainda que a contragosto, obedeceu. Entregou-lhe a camisa e se deixou pôr o avental. Ela entrou em casa e Grissom esqueceu de tudo enquanto dava banho em Hank, que feliz da vida, deixava-se ensaboar pelo dono.

Quando entrou viu Jeff entretido com "sua" palavra-cruzada, e ainda por cima Sara estava debruçada atrás dele, naturalmente lhe ajudando. Conhecia bem o gesto, porque ela fazia com ele.

- Sara contou que você gosta muito de fazê-la. Espero que não se importe, Tom me deu...

"Tom, sempre Tom, parece que ele está contra mim!", pensou Grissom, enquanto vestia de novo a camisa.

- Não, em absoluto! – E o que mais poderia dizer?

- Ei, Grissom! Causar aversão, com nove letras.

-Aborrecer! – Respondeu, enquanto abotoava o último botão de sua camisa.

Depois do almoço, entraram no carro de Grisso para conhecer a cidade. Na Strip viram um alucinante desfile de cassinos. Resolveram conhecê-los durante a semana à noite.

- Semana que vem já temos programa! – Exclamou Tom, não parando no banco de trás.

– Essa cidade toda iluminada, nasceu pra viver à noite!

Grissom deu de ombros. Olhava para tudo com o olhar cansado, mas admitia que quem fosse novo na cidade, ficaria deslumbrado com todas aquelas luzes.

Por fim, pararam num parque para esticar as pernas e aproveitar o resto de sol, daquela tarde. Tomaram sorvete de casquinha, e relembraram felizes, a infância, que já ia longe. Jeff alugou bicicletas, para ele e Sara. Tom declinou o convite. Ele não estava a fim de pedalar e muito menos, queria ficar entre os dois.

- Ei, Grissom! Tem certeza, que não quer mesmo, nos acompanhar? – Gritou Jeff.

- Poderá ser bem divertido, Gil! – Juntou Sara.

Sentado num banco, de um enorme jardim, Grissom sorriu para ela e voltou a recusar. Não seria refém do ciúme, arriscando-se a fazer uma triste figura sobre a bicicleta, pois a última vez que andara numa era um menino, de calças curtas. Achara prudente não se arriscar na frente de Jeff. O rival era atético, devia estar acostumado.

Sara e Jeff subiram nas bicicletas e foram rodando pelo parque aos risos. Tom sentou-se perto de Grissom e, assim como ele, não tirava os olhos, daquela moça sorridente.

- Parece que ela está se divertindo muito!

- É... – Respondeu Grissom, se distraindo com a cena que via.

- Não me leve a mal, mas quantos anos você é mais velho que ela?


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Tom apronta!

- Quinze anos! – Respondeu Grissom, achando que não era da sua maldita conta.

Tom que não tinha idéia de parar de falar continuou:

- Aparenta bem mais, quando estão juntos, parece o pai dela!

Grissom bem que gostaria de sair dali, mas sabia que aquele parque não era grande o bastante, para fugir de Tom.

- Ela precisa de alguém da idade dela, pra se divertir, se soltar, crescerem juntos, entende?

- Ela foi se queixar com você?

- Não, que Sarinha não é disso!Ela admira inteligência desde pequena. Ela o admira e o respeita; mas você é como um troféu: bom para ficar enfeitando uma prateleira, mas pesado demais para se carregar!

Grissom se sentiu realmente incomodado. Sabia que Sara levaria muito a sério a opinião do irmão. Por quê Tom Sidle não gostava dele?  
Resolveu encará-lo e perguntar-lhe. Em muitas coisas Tom e Sara eram parecidos, por exemplo, no vinco de preocupação, que Grissom via na testa do outro.

- Oh, mas eu gosto de você, Grissom! Desde que não seja junto a minha irmã. Sei que se a situação fosse inversa você faria o mesmo.

- Talvez...

- Olha, não estou armando pelas suas costas; estou jogando limpo!

- Você não está levando em consideração, que nos amamos...

O outro riu.

- Amor? Enquanto você está inteiro, pode ser. Daqui a alguns anos, você será doente, senil e fraco. E ela ainda nova, terá de ser sua enfermeira!

Grissom se remexeu no banco. Não sabia porque soava pior na boca de Tom, ele já havia pensado e repensado tudo isso, mil vezes. Tom continuava, martelando impiedosamente, o coração de Grissom.

- Sara não abandonaria você, mas naturalmente, acharia alguém...

Para Grissom era doloroso apenas pensar em tal hipótese.

- Sara não faria isso!

- Faria sim. Escute, é minha irmã e eu a adoro. Mas ela é mulher, e tem também suas necessidades. Eu compreendo isso e acho que você também!

O CSI sentia-se arrasado. O outro não dissera nada, que ele já não tivesse pensado inúmeras vezes; mas era muito pior, ouvindo na voz de outra pessoa. Sua boca estava seca e a cabeça latejava: sinal claro que uma enxaqueca daquelas, estava a caminho.

- E filhos? Já conversaram sobre isso?

Agora Grissom tinha certeza: Tom estava enfiando o nariz, onde não era chamado.

-Não falamos especificamente disso, mas creio que ela não quer, nem é chegada em crianças.

- Bobagem! – Replicou Tom. – Daqui a pouco seu relógio biológico e seus instintos pedirão filhos; e daí?

- E daí teremos crianças, ora! Ainda sei como se faz isto!

Tom olhou para ele de alto a baixo:

- Se você perguntar, ela vai dizer que não quer.

- Mas você não acabou de falar em relógio biológico, em...

- Para você parecer o avô de seu filho? – E, Tom balançou a cabeça. – Não, ela não ia querer ter filhos com você!

Grissom massageou a testa; a enxaqueca estava realmente chegando. Sara passava no lugar aonde eles estavam, em mais uma volta. Já de longe, Sara "via" a dor de cabeça, fez um sinal a Jeff, que ia parar desceu da bicicleta, e logo alcançou os dois.

- É a enxaqueca, Gil?

A resposta dele foi um leve menear de cabeça. Ela aproveitou que Jeff estava voltando e declarou aos hóspedes, que o passeio estava encerrado. Sara não entendeu, porque ele não aceitou seu braço, até chegar ao carro e lá chegando, para aceitar que ela viesse dirigindo foi uma verdadeira batalha. Se Tom conhecesse a cidade, teria se oferecido para guiar, só para acabar com aquele impasse.

Em casa, Grissom trancou-se no quarto, fechou as cortinas, para não entrar,nem um filete de luz. Caiu na cama esperando que o remédio que havia tomado, fizesse efeito até o jantar. Mas não fez e assim, os três jantaram sozinhos, sem a animação do almoço.

Depois de jantar, Sara deixou os dois entretidos com a televisão e foi até o quarto, levar um chá com torradas para Grissom. Fez o possível para não fazer barulho e, acendeu seu abajur para que a luz não batesse em cheio, no rosto dele. Um braço forte a segurou.

- Honey é você? – E em sua voz, notava-se uma certa preocupação.

- Sim. Vim ver como você estava e lhe trouxe um chá com torradas. Pensei que você estava dormindo – falou com delicadeza.

- Eu estava apenas descansando com os olhos fechados. Estou melhor, obrigado! Vocês já jantaram? – Disse, sentando-se na cama.

Sara fez um gesto afirmativo e falou que os dois estavam vendo TV, e depositou a bandeja que trouxe em seu colo. Grissom ficou olhando para a xícara, ainda com a conversa com Tom ecoando em sua cabeça.

- Tome seu chá enquanto está quentinho!

- Está saindo fumaça dele, Sara! Deve estar pelando!

- Quer que eu assopre, para esfriar, amor?

- Não sou criança, Sara! Posso muito bem, esperar um pouco!

Ela estranhou; ele parecia irritado. Aliás, seu comportamento, desde o parque estava esquisito. Mas ela atribuiu à enxaqueca. Resolveu deixá-lo a sós. Ele pegou sua mão e puxou-a para perto de si. Ela sentou-se na cama, pertinho dele, sentindo sua respiração que passara a ser irregular.  
Naquela semipenumbra, ele achou seus lábios e a beijou de leve. Foi um beijo rápido, suave e...Triste. Sara já começou a perguntar-se, o que estava errado, nesta cena. A ruga na testa, já começava a se formar.

- Você me ama ainda, Sara?

Ela olhou para ele com ternura e acariciou seu rosto.

- Sempre...

Dizendo isso, pôs sua mão no cabelo dele, arrumando uma mecha rebelde Ele perguntou, como ela se sentia no papel de "enfermeira de um idoso". A princípio, a ruga se acentuou: ela não havia compreendido bem a pergunta. Depois, achando tudo uma enorme tolice, sorriu.

- Por causa disso? – Disse apontando para a bandeja. – Isso não é trabalho nenhum, Gil! É mais uma preocupação com seu bem-estar. É o que a gente faz, por quem a gente ama. Quantas vezes, você já cuidou de mim? Eu estava preocupada, com você, e além do mais, o jantar foi uma droga, sem você lá! As coisas sem você perdem a graça para mim!

Grissom achou isso muito meigo, da parte dela. Pegou suas mãos, beijou-as amorosamente e disse:

- Pode ir, Sara, eu ficarei bem! Vá ficar com seus hóspedes, querida!

Ela concordou, mas ao chegar na porta, virou-se abruptamente.

- Gil, meu irmão tem algo a ver com isso? Enquanto andava de bicicleta, vi vocês dois conversando. Pela cara dos dois, era um assunto sério! Você sabe, às vezes, Tom diz o que lhe vem à cabeça...

- Isso não é coisa dele – disse Grissom mastigando uma torrada.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Hank paga o pato!

Sara foi para a sala, se sentindo melhor. Enfiara na cabeça que Grissom e Tom se estranharam e foi uma impressão tão forte, que ficou o jantar todo, dançando sobre sua cabeça.

Ela queria, ardentemente, que eles se dessem bem. Não gostaria nem um pouco, de ter de escolher entre os dois, mas caso chegassem a essa situação, já tinha seu sala, Tom se fizera dono do controle remoto, e mudava freneticamente, de canal.

- Não tem nada de útil, nessa droga!

Jeff resmungava, que ele estava muito interessado num filme, a cinco clicadas atrás.

- "O Ultimato Bourne"?

- É.

- Já assisti.

- Bem, eu não! – Respondeu Jeff, com cara de poucos amigos.

Sara sentou-se entre eles, com uma enorme travessa de pipocas. Tom achou que até que enfim, acontecia uma coisa boa. Jeff mostrou-se muito atencioso, perguntando como Grissom estava.

- Bem melhor, obrigada!

- Vá se acostumando... – Avisou Tom.

- Com o quê? Grissom tem uma saúde de ferro.

- Agora... – Disse Tom enigmático.

Sara deu-lhe uma olhada atravessada e terminou, definitivamente a conversa, Tom resolveu se recolher, já que não achara nada de bom para ver na TV. Também era uma excelente oportunidade pra deixar a irmã e o amigo sozinhos. Segundo seu pensamento, era só uma questão de tempo, se jogarem nos braços, um do outro.

Tom deixou o controle com Sara, que verificava os canais, com menos frenesi, que o irmão, o que levou Jeff a fazer uma piadinha:

- Ufa! Não sabia se a sua televisão era epilética; se seu irmão era, ou ambos!

Sara riu. Parou num canal, onde ia começar um filme do George Clooney.

- Quer ver este? Toda vez que posso assisto. É um romance, se não se importa...

- Para mim, tudo bem! Costumo gostar de qualquer coisa e, essa pipoca está muito gostosa pra desperdiçar.

Grissom estava saindo do quarto, quando Tom ia entrar no seu.

- Já vai se recolher? – Perguntou Grissom, querendo ser simpático.

- Vou, não tem nada que preste na televisão. Apesar de que Sara e Jeff estão assistindo, um filme com o George Clooney. Parece que a mana tem uma tara por homens grisalhos, enfim...

- Sara e Jeff? – Perguntou baixinho, como se falando assim, não fosse verdade.

- Sim, eles ficam bem juntos, não acha? E têm quase a mesma idade.

Grissom não achava que era só uma tara para Sara, mas...Seus medos e inseguranças vinham de novo visitá-lo.A dor de cabeça, que parecia ter amainado, agora voltava com tudo.

Ele sentia ciúmes, sim, mas queria o melhor para Sara. Esse melhor seria Jeff? Pois bem! Então seria Jeff, mesmo que lhe destroçasse o coração. Desistiu de ir para a sala e voltou para o quarto, se sentindo miserável.

Sara despertou ou melhor, foi despertada, por vozes e uns latidos, que iam clareando e ficando mais nítidos, conforme ela ia acordando. Abriu os olhos certificou-se de que Grissom não estava na cama, e as vozes alteradas vinham do seu quintal: não era um sonho. Olhou para o relógio, sobre o criado-mudo; não eram ainda nove horas!

"Começou cedo, hoje", pensou enquanto punha o roupão sobre o pijama. Chegou ao quintal e viu Grissom ao lado de Hank; Tom no lado oposto e Jeff um pouco afastado. Sara chegou, já se pondo entre os dois.

- Bom dia! O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Bom dia, querida! Despertamos você?

Sara respondeu que sim, e Grissom pediu desculpas, mas Tom insistia que deviam manter Hank preso, para não morder as pessoas.

- Que absurdo, Hank não morde ninguém! – Falou Sara, tomando as dores do cachorro.

-Bom, esse cachorro que não morde ninguém me mordeu! Pior; me atacou!

- Impossível, Tom! – Choramingou Sara.

-Vocês são CSI's, não? Vivem de evidências. Me digam, o quê é isso aqui? – Disse Tom, mostrando a mão.

Os dois se aproximaram e observaram a mão; era uma mordida de cachorro, uma boca de cachorro e dentes de cachorro e o único cachorro ali era Hank. E Tom não ganharia nada, caluniando o cão.

Sara estava já capitulando, achava estranho o comportamento de Hank, mas não podia ir contra as evidências. Nesse momento, Jeff resolveu se intrometer. Tom ficou agressivo, disse que ele não tinha nada que se meter em assuntos de família. Sara estava vermelha, de vergonha e surpresa: não sabia que o irmão podia ser tão grosseiro assim.

- Não sabia que "assuntos caninos", tinham virado "assuntos de família" – ironizou Jeff.

Tom lançou-lhe um olhar feroz, mas Jeff não se intimidou. Parecia conhecer bem, esse lado tosco do amigo.

- Hank foi um santo, agüentando as coisas rudes que Tom lhe infligiu. Quando ele lhe deu uns beliscões, o cachorro não resistiu e atacou.

- Eu estava acarinhando o cão! – Vociferou Tom.

- Você estava beliscando! – Sustentou o outro.

- Desde quando, você ficou entendido em cães?

- E você?

Sara olhava para Tom, com ar reprovador. Grissom embora furioso com o irmão de Sara, ficou quieto no seu canto, acarinhando Hank. Claramente, ele preferia não se meter. Sara dirigiu-se ao irmão:

- Vamos para dentro que é preciso tratar sua mão. Isto está bem feio!

Ele olhou sua mão, grunhiu alguma coisa e foi entrando, meio a contragosto. Grissom ficou no mesmo lugar. Não se sentia disposto a ser agradável, no momento. Sara seguia um pouco atrás do irmão; sentiu seu braço ser puxado por Jeff.

- Não seja muito severa com ele; já não fuma há alguns dias. Deve ser abstinência...

Sara sentiu-se gelar.

- Abstinência? Meu irmão é viciado?


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Tom é viciado?

- Calma! Ele só fuma uns cigarrinhos de maconha. Nada de drogas pesadas.

Sara abaixou a voz, segurou o braço de Jeff, enquanto Grissom de uma certa distância fazia suposições. Suposições erradas, mas ele estava tomado pelo bichinho do ciúme, então achava que os dois estavam aos cochichos, trocando segredinhos e rindo dele. Gritou para eles:

- Está acontecendo algo?

- Nada, querido! – Respondeu Sara e depois pondo-se de lado, falou para Jeff. – Não comente nada disso com Gil, eu mesma contarei a ele. Agora tenha cuidado porque ele sabe ler lábios!

Sara entrou para ver a mão de Tom. Jeff entrou após alguns minutos.

- Linguarudo!

Jeff ficou sem jeito. Arrumou os óculos e fechou-se no quarto.

- Tom, ele quer seu bem assim como eu!

- Eu juro, Sarinha, ando limpo há anos! Só fumo uns baseados, mais nada!

Limpando a mordida, com água oxigenada, Sara foi didática sem perceber. Parecia a mãe explicando alguma coisa a um filho teimoso.

- Não é SÓ maconha, Tom. Ela é mais leve, mas também vicia, também faz mal.

- Ela é usada em medicamentos, para inúmeras doenças.

- Verdade. Não a planta em si, mas seus componentes químicos, devidamente processados em laboratório. Agora mesmo, estamos tratando de um assassinato, no qual o criminoso aplicou uma injeção letal, ]de um remédio obtido da digitalis, que nós conhecemos como uma planta venenosa – disse Sara, quase terminando de enfaixar a mão dele.

- Mas a maconha é inofensiva, Sarinha!

- Que bobagem! Não existe essa de "droga inofensiva"! É mais tóxico e nocivo, que o cigarro. Pode provocar câncer...

- Um dia tenho de morrer.

- É causa de esterilidade...

- Já tem muita gente no mundo.

- Prejudica a memória e a concentração...

- Já temos você de gênio na família, já chega!

- Vicia...

- Você é careta por nós dois.

- Você não leva nada a sério, Tom?

- Pra quê? Já na brincadeira, a vida é chata de se levar.

Sara sorriu e disse que ele não tinha jeito, ele pediu que ela nem tentasse nada que ele já estava muito velho para mudar.

- Eu não contei nada ainda a Grissom. Portanto, comporte-se!

- Ah, então o "caretão", ainda não sabe?

Sara não gostou nem um pouco da atitude do irmão, sobre o homem que amava: primeiro rira, do que achava "inconseqüência inofensiva e divertida", agora começava a achar o irmão ingrato, com uma tendência a cuspir no prato que comeu.

Nesse momento, Grissom entrava na cozinha e abria a geladeira, buscando uma garrafa de água e Sara empurrava Tom, a fim de lhe pedir desculpas. O irmão negaceava, não entendia o "porquê" das desculpas. Sara refrescava sua memória:

- Porquê ele é o dono de Hank, e o dono da casa em que você está hospedado!

Grissom não fazia questão de desculpas, dando a entender, que deviam deixar isso pra lá. Não que ele tivesse esquecido as ofensas do outro a si e a Hank. É que já estava farto daquela história e achava sinceramente, que Tom não gostava dele e queria demonstrar isso mesmo atingindo a outros, no caso Hank.

Por insistência de Sara, ambos sem vontade se abraçaram, pondo uma pedra sobre o assunto. Enquanto permaneceu lá, Tom nunca mais se aproximou do cão. Em contrapartida, Grissom nunca mais mencionou Hank na sua frente.

Naquela noite, resolveram trabalhar levando o carro de Grissom: Sara deixara as chaves do seu e um mapa da cidade, com seu irmão.

Um pouco antes de saírem, Sara achou que seria uma boa idéia se eles pudessem conhecer o laboratório. Grissom sentiu um arrepio: já não bastava ter o sossego ameaçado em sua casa, agora teria de aturá-los no trabalho também?

Respirou fundo e explicou a Sara, que Ecklie podia não gostar de ver estranhos, em seu laboratório; era melhor perguntar-lhe primeiro. Ele achava que ela fosse começar a discutir com ele. Mas ela limitou-se a sorrir e dizer "ok". Ele suspendeu a sobrancelha. Mulheres... Quem entende o que se passa na cabeça delas?

No carro, Sara mostrava-se distraída. Olhava para a janela, mas percebia-se, que não prestava atenção em nada. Sua mente andava longe. Na direção, Grissom queria muito abordar um assunto mas para variar, não sabia como fazê-lo.

- Um centavo por seus pensamentos, honey!

Ela pareceu despertar de uma espécie de torpor.

- Oh, querido, não valem tanto. Eram apenas uns pensamentos de dona-de-casa – mentiu ela, que pensava no irmão e em como ia dar as últimas notícias a Grissom.

Foi numa parada num farol, que ele falou de supetão, no assunto que estava lhe incomodando:

- Você quer ter filhos, Sara?

Ela olhou meio espantada pra ele, achando que não era hora,nem lugar, para discutir isso.

- Não agora, mas futuramente, quero sim!

- Comigo?

- Claro, com quem mais? Com o vizinho? Que pergunta mais sem pé, nem cabeça, Gil!


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: A volta de Nick

Ele voltou a falar em diferença de idade, que ia parecer avô de seu próprio filho, e outras coisas semelhantes. Para ela, toda essa conversa era bobagem, porque ela nem via, nem se importava com nada disso. Nessa hora, Grissom parava seu carro no estacionamento do laboratório.

- Lá vai você de novo! Quantas vezes terei de falar, que tudo isso é besteira, e que eu te amo muito – disse isso e saltou no pescoço dele, beijando-lhe a boca, com paixão.

Após alguns segundos de hesitação, ele rendeu-se ao amor de sua vida. Ele estava exaurido emocionalmente com esses últimos dias. Sentia-o agora, nos braços de Sara. Foi quando uma voz que eles conheciam, falou perto da janela do motorista:

- Tenham dó! Vão procurar um motel!

Os dois se separaram, e Grissom debruçou-se na janela, para olhar melhor a figura sorridente e bronzeada, que o fitava divertido.

- Nick!

Sara abaixou-se um pouco, para melhor vê-lo da janela:

**- Como está a Califórnia?**

-Ensolarada, como de costume. Peguei esse bronzeado na piscina do hotel – declarou Nick sem perder o sorriso.

Grissom saiu do carro e crivou-o de perguntas, não lhe dando tempo para responder nenhuma.

- Calma, Grissom! É só me deixar tomar fôlego que já respondo – disse o moço tonto com tantas perguntas.

Os três dirigiram-se ao elevador. Nick agarrava de brincadeira, o pescoço de Sara:

- E então, o que aconteceu na minha ausência? – Perguntou, soltando-a para que lhe respondesse.

No elevador, Sara fez um resumo do crime que estavam investigando e da vinda de Tom. Grissom estava pensando, que Sara não respondera`a pergunta sobre maternidade, como Tom dissera. E além de tudo recebera um beijo maravilhoso dela, que lhe dizia que tudo ia bem entre eles. Mas por outro lado ele pensava, que ainda teriam muitos dias pela frente e muitas oportunidades, dela se encantar com Jeff, que era atraente e tinha boas qualidades. Além disso, ele contava com o lobby de Tom, que era uma pessoa muito importante, para Sara.  
Ao chegarem na sala de descanso, Nick foi abraçado, como se tivesse ido há alguns meses ao Pólo Norte. Warrick perguntou-lhe de Pasadena.

- Calma, como qualquer cidade,de cerca de 200.000 habitantes!Excelente, para se fazer um seminário. A gente tem de prestar atenção porque não há muito pra se fazer.

- Não foi fechado num anfiteatro, que você ganhou esse belo bronzeado! – Retrucou Catherine abraçando o colega.

- Certamente, que não, Cath! – Respondeu rindo. – Tinha piscina no meu hotel e aproveitei!

Eles riam despreocupadamente. Grissom puxou Warrick de lado e lhe perguntou sobre o roupão da bailarina. Greg e Sara aproximaram-se. Warrick explicou que com o mandado na mão, fora até a casa de Mary buscar o roupão.

Trouxera a peça de roupa, para o laboratório e achara nele dois fios de cabelo loiro escuro, condizente com o cabelo de Lenora. Sara fez uma cara de espanto. Não achava que fosse ela.

Warrick informou ainda, que Wendy fez o teste do DNA, e o resultado batera com o que já pensava dela. Brass a prendera naquela tarde; o interrogatório dela começaria em dez minutos disse Warrick, consultando seu relógio.

Grissom falou, para ele ir na frente. Ele iria até sua sala ver se haviam casos, para distribuir e voltaria rapidinho. Em todo caso por que ele, não se sentia muito, firme, nesse caso?

Pegou as fichas e estudou-as por um instante. Voltou depois apressado para onde estavam os outros.

- Catherine e Nick, ficarão com um caso de um rapaz, eletrocutado numa banheira; Sara e Greg vão verificar a morte de um sem-teto à facadas, perto do Mônaco.

Catherine pegou a ficha e foi saindo com Nick; mas Greg parecia inconformado.

- Qual é o problema, Greg? – Perguntou Grissom, suspendendo a sobrancelha.

- Pensei que eu e Sara estávamos com você, no crime do balé.

-E estavam. Mas agora, com as coisas se resolvendo, já não precisamos de muitas pessoas. Eu e Warrick damos conta!

Greg estava mesmo magoado. Grissom achava que ele estava exagerando. Ia já, responder mais duro, quando se lembrou de que esses rompantes são comuns à juventude. Limitou-se a dizer que não podiam se dar ao luxo dos casos irem se amontoando, enquanto seu pessoal parecia não ter o que fazer. Sara embora estivesse ali, estava com a cabeça distante, cheia de preocupações e pensamentos.

Grissom caminhou a passos largos, para a sala de interrogatório. Estava atrasado, a explicação para Greg durou mais do que esperava. Sara parecia nem ligar: talvez estivesse cansada de trabalhar com ele. Respirou fundo e entrou na sala.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo26: A confissão

Todos, menos a prisioneira estavam lá, esperando por ele; cortesia de Jim Brass. Assim que ele entrou o capitão pediu a um guarda que a trouxesse. Quando ela entrou Grissom que não a conhecia, também ficou impressionado com a semelhança com a moça da mesa do Dr. Robbins.

Warrick começou a falar. Notava-se que justamente ele, que não se envolvia muito com os casos, mostrava-se incomodado.

- Você mentiu para mim, Srta. Brown!

Os olhos claros, que não se fixaram em ninguém quando ela entrou, passearam distraídos mas com um fundo de curiosidade, sobre o CSI.

- Quando eu menti? – Perguntou após um minuto de hesitação.

- Quando falou que não via sua irmã há dias. Na verdade estava lá, ao seu lado e deu a injeção fatal para ela. Estive novamente no teatro e as costureiras, lembram que você saiu um pouco da reunião e, voltou um tanto alterada. Além disso, achei fios de cabelos seus, no roupão de Letitia.

- Sim... Fui eu... – Falou baixo, e com os olhos pregados no chão.

- Desculpe! - Disse Warrick, atordoado.

- Eu a matei – Falou com voz cansada e ainda, sem encarar ninguém. – Eu matei Letitia! – Quase gritou.

- Por quê? – Quis saber Grissom.

Lenora olhou para ele e o forense pode ver muitas coisas, menos o olhar de uma criminosa. Depois de um pouco, sua boca enfim, articulou alguma coisa:

- Com seu jeito promíscuo ela estava desrespeitando a família.

- Que família? – Perguntou Warrick.

- Ora, eu, minha tia...E o marido dela, Dick Shawn.

Warrick ainda não podia, ou não queria acreditar.

- Vocês têm sobrenome diferente, e ninguém da companhia sabia do parentesco. E quanto a Dick, ele podia se divorciar dela há muito tempo.

- Sem contar, que se ela casasse com Tremoyne, ele chamaria a preocupação para si. – Ajuntou Grissom.

- Tremoyne não ia se casar com ela.- Gritou a moça, parecendo querer acabar logo com aquilo.

Warrick teve a sensação de já ter ouvido coisa igual ou semelhante, em algum lugar.

Grissom tinha a estranha sensação de reconhecer esse olhar desesperançado. Brass só sabia que estava satisfeito; com essa confissão, concluía aquele caso.

Ela ia assinar o papel que o capitão empurrara em sua direção, quando Grissom pegou o seu pulso interrompendo-a:

- Tem certeza Lenora? Isso não é brincadeira! Você não está por acaso, acobertando alguém?

Ela lhe deu um forte repelão, libertou seu pulso e colocou sua firma no papel.

-Eu sei que isso não é brincadeira. Fui eu que a matei, está bem? Matei Letitia sozinha.

Ela que estava calma até então, se agitou e levantou a voz, embora seus olhos, permanecessem inexpressivos. Ela contou como aplicara a injeção, numa Letitia, dopada pela zoplicona. Brass depois que ela assinou só tinha a dizer:

- Está ótimo, pra mim! – E pediu para levarem a prisioneira.

Ao ficarem sozinhos, Grissom não agüentou e manifestou seu descontentamento e sua incredulidade:

- Não foi ela, Jim.

- Ora, ela confessou, Gil. Até contou como tudo aconteceu. O que você precisa mais?

Ela precisava de um pouco de sossego em casa, para melhor pensar no assunto.

- Não disse que ela não estava lá. Ela pode ser cúmplice, não a assassina.

-E como você sabe disso? – Perguntou Brass, com ironia.

- Acontece que uma mulher mata pelo motivo que ela alegou só se está com muita raiva, e ela pode demonstrar muita coisa, menos raiva.

- É só impressão sua!

Grissom não achava. Seus muitos anos de experiência, quase gritavam que Lenora não era a assassina da irmã; não importava a assinatura dela, num pedaço de volta, conversava sobre suas teorias, no carro com Sara.

- Mas, a quem ela tentaria encobrir? Mary talvez?

- Não, não creio, Sara!

- Mary terminou de criá-las, quando os pais morreram. A gratidão pode ser um sentimento muito forte!

- Eu não duvido, Sara! Mas isto me parece mais crime passional. Além disso, por que Mary iria querer eliminar a sobrinha?

- Segundo Lenora, ela envergonhava a família...

- Bobagem! – Disse Grissom, encarando-a. – Elas nem tinham o mesmo sobrenome; por iniciativa da própria Letitia, ninguém sabia do parentesco; e por fim, Mary teria que ficar com Jennifer, que ela realmente detesta!

- Se não é Mary, quem poderia ser?

- Não sei, algum dos homens de Letitia?


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: Todos colaboram para inocentar Lenora

- Amor? Talvez... - E Sara ficou pensativa.

- Lembra como nos assustamos ao vê-la pela primeira vez?

- Elas são parecidas, mas não idênticas, Gil! E os temperamentos eram completamente diferentes!

- Justamente! Alguém muito vulnerável podia ter ficado um pouco com ela, até perceber o abismo que havia entre as duas irmãs.

- E Lenora apaixonada, concordou com isso! Bom, podemos eliminar Troy: ele tem a sensibilidade de uma pedra! – Sorriu Sara.

Grissom adorava esse sorriso. Sentiu uma pontada no coração ao pensar que talvez em breve, esses sorrisos fossem para Jeff.

- Sem contar o seu cérebro de ameba...

- Ele via Letitia só como uma parceira sexual – completou Sara. – Podemos descartá-lo; definitivamente, ele não faz o tipo de Lenora! – ela balançou a cabeça, a fim de enfatizar mais o que dizia.

Grissom parou o carro: já estavam em casa. Ele não resistiu e lhe fez a pergunta, que o estava incomodando:

- E qual é o seu tipo, Sara?

Ela não precisou de muito tempo, para lhe dar uma resposta; olhou bem para aqueles queridos olhos azuis e falou:

- Você!

- Vamos pensar que eu não existisse!

- Por que? Você tem alguma coisa que eu não sei? – E Sara começava a se desesperar.

Ela abraçou-se a ele e foi a vez dele se desesperar com o tumulto, que sem querer causara.

- Estou bem, sério! Foi uma questão puramente hipotética!

- Pois, pare com estas hipóteses absurdas, ok? – E ela estava quase chorando.

Entraram silenciosamente na casa. Não queriam acordar os hóspedes. Era hora do almoço quando Grissom acordou. Sara já tinha pulado fora da cama. Decerto, estava providenciando almoço para aqueles dois.

Saiu da cama dando uma longa espreguiçada, acompanhada de um igualmente longo bocejo. Enquanto o irmão e seu amigo ficassem lá, adeus despertares preguiçosos, conversas na cama, sexo e banho juntinhos... Suspirando dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Durante a tarde, não achou lugar pra pensar; ou se enfurnava no quarto, ou ia pro quintal, aonde Tom não iria, por ser domínio de Hank. Foi para o quintal pensando: "só sobrou pra mim a casinha do cachorro."

Quanto a conversar com Sara, isto era uma tarefa impensável; ela estava sempre ocupada com alguma coisa ou com alguém. E ele precisava conversar muito com Sara, para obter informações, sobre os homens de Letitia; afinal, ela estivera com todos!

A quem queria enganar? Podia muito bem pensar sozinho, o que lhe irritava eram as risadas que Sara dava com Jeff, enquanto com ele eram só nervosismo e recriminações.

À noite seguiriam o mesmo esquema: os dois foram trabalhar no carro de Grissom, enquanto Sara deixava a chave do seu automóvel com o irmão.

Grissom foi na frente, tirar o carro. Encostado na calçada, ele viu Sara ser atrasada por Jeff que à última hora, conversava com ela na porta. "Será que esse sujeito não percebe que está na hora dela trabalhar?", pensou enciumado. Daquela distância, não ouvia o que falavam, mas devia ser algo divertido porque ele ouvia a risada dela.

Queria o melhor para ela, mas não estava conseguindo ceder seu lugar para Jeff. Não achava nada fácil, perdê-la para outro. Era muito bonito de pensar, mas muito difícil de fazer. Seu protesto foi uma buzinada. Deu-a e sem querer viu sua imagem refletida no espelhinho; pensava ver uma imagem raivosa, mas só viu a mesma expressão desesperançada, que vira nos olhos de Lenora. Teve então, um estalo.

Estivera pensando no sujeito certo a tarde toda, mas agora estava convicto de estar no caminho certo. Nem bem Sara entrou no carro, ele pisou no acelerador com vontade. Sara estranhou. Ele não estava agindo normalmente, nos últimos dias: estava rabugento, reclamando à toa, e, excessivamente, ciumento. Ela não tinha dado motivo para tal.

A não ser que o dedo de Tom estivesse metido nisso! Pensando bem, ele estava esquisito desde que os vira juntos, no parque. Ela pensou que se tinha alguma coisa errada aí, ia descobrir.

Ao chegarem ao laboratório cada um seguiu seu caminho. Ela foi até a sala de descanso, enquanto Grissom se dirigiu à sala de Brass. O capitão ficou agradavelmente surpreso, pois não tinha nada pendente com o amigo.

- O que o traz aqui?

- Jim, preciso de um favor seu!

Brass concordou com a cabeça, puxou uma cadeira para ele sentar e fechou a porta!

Catherine foi a última a chegar na sala de descanso viu Sara, folheando uma revista e sentiu falta de Grissom. Perguntou a Sara o que era feito dele. Sara ia começar a responder, quando ele apareceu, meio afobado na porta.

- Desculpem, pelo meu atraso! Estive na sala de Brass, falando sobre o caso da bailarina. Mas não se preocupem, tenho as fichas aqui comigo! Menos para o Warrick, que me fará um servicinho.

- Mas o caso de Letitia não foi encerrado? A irmã não assinou uma confissão? – Indagou Greg.

Grissom balançou a cabeça e disse que o caso foi reaberto.

- Baseado em quê?

-Basead, que enquanto eu for o chefe, não tenho que explicar meus atos a ninguém! Fui bem claro, Greg? – E Grissom andava cansado de todo mundo, lhe dizer o que fazer.

´- Ok! Ok! Não está mais aqui quem perguntou.

Distribuiu as tarefas, e quando todos saíram, aproximou-se de Warrick, explicando o que queria que ele fizesse.

Mais tarde, Dick Shawn andava pelos corredores do CSI ao lado de Warrick. Não fora nada fácil trazê-lo. Mesmo Warrick tendo falado, que ainda tinham umas perguntas para ele. Ele respondera que já havia sido interrogado e já tinha falado tudo o que sabia.

Foi nesse momento que ele viu Lenora numa sala: algemada e de macacão laranja sendo aparentemente, interrogada por Brass. Dick pareceu abandonar sua letargia costumeira e perguntou o que a moça fazia ali.

- Ah, sim! Ela confessou que matou Letitia. Meu chefe quer lhe falar sobre isso... - disse Warrick num tom casual.

Quando chegaram à sala de interrogatório, deram com Grissom já acomodado esperando por eles. Como ainda não se conheciam, Warrick os apresentou.

- Sabe, Sr Grissom, como eu estava dizendo antes de chegar aqui, já fui interrogado.

- Não se preocupe Sr Shawn, será bem rápido! Temos a confissão assinada de sua cunhada. Só queremos lhe fazer umas perguntas a respeito de Letitia – disse Grissom, usando seu tom mais profissional.

Dick estava nervoso mostrava-se inquieto como se tivesse sentado num formigueiro. Ficaria mais inquietoquando Brass entrou com Lenora. Percebia-se que as algemas e correntes o incomodavam. Mas todos estavam atentos à reação da moça.

Grissom mais que todos tinha interesse em observá-la. Os olhos dela mudaram de expressão ao verem Dick. Ganharam vida, intensidade: sem dúvida, Lenora estava apaixonada pelo cunhado. A recíproca, porém, não era verdadeira.

Grissom só pode ver nos olhos de Dick, surpresa e um certo remorso.

- Por quê? – perguntou Shawn.

Lenora se precipitou a responder, como se tivesse receio, que ele falasse demais.

- Pelos motivos que enumerei, na confissão...

- Não! Você não entendeu! – Cortou Dick – Por que da confissão?


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo28: A notícia

- Fui encurralada! Não tive escapatória! A polícia tem provas de que eu estive com Letitia, naquela noite!

- Por que você fez isso, Lenora?

"Porque ela o ama, imbecil!", pensava Grissom.

- Você ainda é tão jovem, não deveria estar aqui! Eu é que deveria estar aqui, uma vez que minha vida acabou!

- Não fale coisas, das quais se arrependerá! – Falava Lenora, enquanto torturava as mãos.

- Perdão Lenora!

- Perdão, por quê?

-Por não ter conseguido amar você. Eu tentei, juro!

- NÃO É VERDADE! - Ela se descontrolou.

Até então, os CSI's e Brass, não haviam se metido: só acompanhavam curiosos, o diálogo dos dois. Nesse momento, Brass e Warrick olharam para Grissom, cobrando-lhe uma atitude. Ele sentia que devia agir, afinal, foi ele quem armou isso. Mas nem teve muita chance, porque Dick adiantou-se a ele.

- Olhe Lenora, já atrapalhei muito a sua vida. Você tem todo um longo caminho a percorrer, e eu estou no fim da linha...

- Oh, cale-se Dick! Eu te amo! – Disse desesperada.

- Mas eu não amo você, sinto muito! Em meu coração só cabe uma mulher!

- Letitia! Mesmo morta, continua entre nós! – Disse Lenora, pela primeira vez, demonstrando claramente, seus sentimentos.

- Você se parece com ela, mas não é ela! – Dick olhou para ela fixamente. Dirigiu-se a Grissom. – Ela foi me avisar que Letitia estava grogue e a segurou, enquanto eu, aplicava-lhe a injeção.

- Então, você é o assassino?- Perguntou Grissom.

- Sim! E se eu soubesse que me daria todo esse alívio, teria confessado antes; sem envolver Lenora. – Respondeu o viúvo, realmente aliviado.

Warrick perguntava-lhe sobre aquele papo dele ser apaixonado, pela esposa.

- Oh, mas eu sou, Sr Brown! Letitia parou de pular, de galho em galho, e segundo você me confirmou, ela será a Sra. Shawn, para sempre!

Warrick julgou ver um brilho de loucura, nos olhos verdes do violinista. Grissom ainda queria fazer uma ou duas perguntas a Lenora. E ao capitão, pouco importava quem fosse o assassino, desde que ele tivesse alguém, para ir preso.

´- Quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntos? – Perguntou Grissom curioso.

Embora, sua historia com Sara fosse muito diferente, da daqueles dois, sentia-se atraído, por ela.

- Não muito... Não chegou a durar seis meses... Ele terminou comigo, na noite em que Letitia morreu!- Lamentou-se Lenora, e olhando para Grissom, acrescentou. – Tanto tempo que me conhece e só há seis meses reparou que éramos parecidas! Já viu um amor assim, Sr Grissom?

Ele não disse nada, mas balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Tirando o fato, que assassinato, nunca passou em sua cabeça, amava Sara com loucura, como nunca pensara em amar alguém. Ele precisava dela, como do oxigênio para respirar. Tom era o CO² dele: estava envenenando-o.

Estava de tal maneira, envolto em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu, que Brass havia saído e levado os dois, com ele. A voz de Warrick veio despertá-lo.

- Puxa, eu pensei que tinha um relacionamento difícil, com a Tina! Mas esses dois...

Grissom não disse nada limitando-se a dar um sorrisinho de lado, deixando Warrick sem saber ao certo se o chefe concordava ou discordava do que ele dissera. Perguntou-lhe como estava indo com Tom.

Grissom, já da porta lhe fez um gesto, querendo dizer "assim-assim" Foi a vez de Warrick sorrir e balançar a cabeça, dizendo:

- Cunhados...

Grissom ia para sua sala, quando Judy o interceptou:

- Desculpe, mas o capitão Brass ligou, a sua procura. Ligue pra ele. Parece ser urgente; parece envolver Tom Sidle!

Grissom agradeceu à recepcionista e se dirigiu apressado a sua sala, a fim de telefonar ao capitão. "O que Tom estaria aprontando, agora?", pensou enquanto teclava o telefone.

- Brass.

- Jim, sou eu! A Judy falou que você queria falar comigo! Sinceramente, estranhei: acabamos de nos ver!

- Pois é Gil, nem bem pus os pés aqui, já vieram me avisar que Tom e aquele amigo dele, Jeff, bateram o carro de Sara Sidle, num poste da Freemont...

- Eles estão bem? – Perguntou Grissom preocupado.

- Sim, passaram pelo hospital, e estão bem a minha frente, e o tal de Tom, não para de dar palpite! Está me deixando tonto!

Grissom deu uma risadinha: era o velho Tom, sem dúvida! Brass perguntou se Sara já havia voltado, e ele respondeu que não. Era mesmo necessária a presença dela?

- Sim, não se esqueça que o carro era dela, Gil!

- Era? – Levantou a sobrancelha


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo29: A Verdade deixa um gosto amargo

- Bom... – aquele silêncio, não podia significar coisa boa. – O sargento Phelps, me disse que foi perda total. Aliás, vendo o estado do carro, não se entende como eles se fizeram tão pouco!

- Felizmente!

- Ah, Gil! Mais uma coisinha! Às 8 horas é o julgamento deles.

- Julgamento? Tom atropelou alguém? Ultrapassou o sinal vermelho? Infringiu regras de trânsito?

De novo, um silêncio vinha pela linha. Ah, Grissom detestava esses silêncios, do Brass. Logo após, vinham notícias desagradáveis. Falou quase gritando ao telefone.

- Fale de uma vez, Jim! O que está acontecendo?

- Achamos uma pequena alteração, na taxa de álcool no sangue de Tom. Tão pequena, que em consideração a você, podia ser relevada. Mas..

.  
- Mas... – repetiu Grissom impaciente.

- Mas infelizmente, o sangue dele, tinha traços de droga...

- O QUÊ? Tem certeza?

- Sim, maconha! Sara não te disse nada?

- Não, e se não me contou é porque não sabia de nada, coitadinha! Será um choque pra ela!

Brass achava melhor que ela soubesse de tudo, antes de vir à delegacia. Grissom assegurou-lhe que conversaria com ela a respeito. Agradeceu, desligou o telefone e foi atrás de Judy. Pediu-lhe que assim que Sara chegasse, fosse a sua sala.

- E Judy, não quero ser interrompido, está bem?

Quando mais tarde, Sara voltou, tiveram uma longa conversa onde Grissom precisou usar de todo o seu tato, para tranqüilizá-la. Isso não era o seu forte e, como ele previa, ela se assustou com a notícia.

- Não fique assustada, querida!Os dois estão bem, e o seguro está em ordem. Tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver!

Era uma boa hora, pra contar-lhe do vício do irmão. Mas não contou, achando que aquele não era o momento certo. Quando Grissom contou sobre a maconha, ela ficou furiosa com o irmão, mas estranhamente aliviada por Grissom já saber. Ele percebeu a falta de reação dela.

- Você sabia, Sara! E não me contou nada! – Disse desabando no sofá.

- Não fique assim!Eu ia te contar, juro!

- O que mais escondeu de mim? – E, ele estava frio e indiferente ao falar isso.

-Nada! Só não contei, porque temia aborrecê-lo!Você anda tão estranho esses dias...

Para Grissom, não havia nada pior que trair sua confiança: e foi o que Sara fez ao lhe omitir a verdade. O que mais não lhe contara?

Foram para a delegacia lado a lado, mas nunca estiveram tão distantes. Ele frio, magoado, perdido em seus pensamentos. Ela aborrecida com o irmão e com a vida. Achava que Grissom estava exagerando sua reação, embora soubesse de antemão como ele se sentiria, se viesse a descobrir antes que ela contasse.

Maldizia-se agora, por ter adiado tanto contar-lhe sobre o irmão. Quisera evitar um buraco e cavara uma cratera.

Como logo puderam ver, Tom apenas sofrera escoriações e estava atordoado, mais pela maconha, que pela batida. Jeff tinha o braço direito engessado e tinha os olhos demasiadamente grandes, sem os óculos que se quebraram no acidente. Parecia muito assustado com os últimos acontecimentos.

Assim que viu Sara, Tom caminhou mancando, na direção dela:

- Tom, você está mancando!

- Não se preocupe, Sarinha! É apenas uma entorse e já foi medicada! O carro ficou em frangalhos, mas eu pagarei tudo! Prometo a você!

- Não se importe com isso agora, afinal, pra que pagamos seguro?

Tom respirou aliviado, mesmo porque não dispunha de muito dinheiro no momento.

Explicou à irmã como tudo aconteceu, isto é, do que ele se lembrava, tudo acontecera tão rápido...

- E você estava tão chapado... – disse Sara, que depois de verificar que estava tudo bem, sentia uma certa má vontade para com o irmão.

Tom notou-lhe a fisionomia crispada e perguntou o que estava havendo. Ela respondeu que por causa do acidente, Grissom ficara sabendo de tudo, inclusive, que ela andou escondendo coisas dele. Ele brigou com ela e não estavam se falando. Se Sara estava esperando solidariedade do irmão, se enganou redondamente.

- Ótimo! Espero que agora ele crie coragem, e deixe você livre!


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: "Quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer..."

- TOM!

- Que foi? Não sou hipócrita!

- Falaremos disso em casa. Não é hora, nem lugar, para discutirmos isso! – Retrucou Sara, visivelmente alterada.

Tom deu de ombros, não entendendo o motivo de tanto drama. Sara estav a furiosa com a ingratidão do irmão. Nem em um milhão de anos, Tom entenderia como sua estada perturbava a privacidade de Grissom e como isso era importante pra ele.

Ela virou-se para onde até um minuto atrás, Grissom conversava com Brass. Ficou desconcertada quando viu apenas o capitão, remexendo em alguns papéis. Perguntou-lhe do paradeiro de Grissom.

- Gil foi falar duas palavrinhas com o juiz Marshall, e volta já.

- Esse juiz Marshall não é o mesmo...

-... Que vai presidir o julgamento de Tom? Ele mesmo, Sara!

Às oito horas em ponto o julgamento de Tom Sidle começou. Estavam assistindo, Grissom, Sara, Jeff e Brass. O juiz Marshall fez um sermão caprichado, para Tom, falando sobre o perigo das drogas. Hubert B. Marshall tinha uma figura austera e uma voz grave, que incutiam um certo temor nos freqüentadores do seu tribunal.

Ao fim de tudo, disse que a pena, para esses casos era de seis meses de prisão. Mas por ele ser cunhado de Grissom, um homem íntegro, de ilibada reputação; ele resolvera transformar a pena, em três meses de trabalho comunitário. Falará a jovens, sobre o perigo das drogas.

Tom agradeceu e se aproximou do juiz:

- Não é a mim que você deve agradecer, e sim, ao seu cunhado um homem de excelente caráter. E trate de ter juízo, "mocinho"!

A Tom não caíram bem, nem a palavra "cunhado", dando a Grissom uma familiaridade que não existia e, "mocinho", que na boca do juiz tinha uma conotação pejorativa.

Sara foi abraçá-lo, aliviada pelo irmão não ter que curtir cadeia. Disse que ele só estava em liberdade, por causa de Grissom. Tom que já não estava no seu melhor humor, perguntou com ironia, se tinha de agradecer por isso também. Sara afastou-se um pouco do irmão, com a testa franzida.

- Não seria má idéia!

O carro de Grissom tinha a animação de um velório. O casal não estava se falando. Ninguém estava com ânimo de ouvir as tagarelices de Tom; e Jeff ainda estava muito assustado pra conversar.

Chegaram em casa assim; Tom foi para o seu quarto e Sara foi atrás dele. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Jeff, que vinha um pouco atrás dela, ficou desconcertado e, dando meia volta retornou à sala. Grissom que ia colocar uma dose de uísque em seu copo, perguntou se Jeff também queria.

- Não está um pouco cedo, pra isso?

- Depende de ponto de vista, - retrucou Grissom, calmamente – pra mim, está tarde!

No quarto o clima estava pesado entre os irmãos.

- O que você quer, Sarinha? Estou cansado, quero dormir!

- Pois não vai, até me explicar aquele rompante na delegacia – disse Sara cruzando os braços e se pondo bem à frente dele.

- O que você quer que eu diga?

- A verdade! Por que você falou daquele jeito, na delegacia?

- Por que acho ele muito velho pra você. A longo prazo, essa união não tem muita chance de ir em frente!

-E desde quando, você tem autoridade para se intrometer?

- Sou seu irmão mais velho. Tenho direito de querer o melhor pra você!

- É um pouco tarde, não? Passei uma boa parte da minha vida, sem um irmão para dar palpite.

- É mais que um palpite, Sarinha! A diferença de idade entre vocês é muito grande!

- E desde quando isso é da sua maldita conta? - A voz dela, já estava esganiçada.

- Acho que é um pouco tarde, pra isso!

- O que você aprontou, Tom?

Fosse pelo cansaço ou pelo calor do momento, ele acabou contando, sua conversa com Grissom à irmã. E viu desfilar a sua frente, todas as cores do espectro solar. Primeiro ela ficou branca, de susto. Depois, ficou esverdeada, de raiva. Finalmente, seu rosto adquiriu gradações de vermelho, até tornar-se arroxeado, significando que estava furiosa.

- Levei anos, pra tirar essas bobagens de idade da cabeça dele, e em poucos minutos você manda meu trabalho pelo ralo.

- Não é bobagem, Sarinha! É um assunto muito sério!

- Eu não ligo pra essas coisas...

- Agora. Quero ver daqui a vinte anos...

Sara deu uma risada forçada. Usou de todo o seu sarcasmo, para replicar ao irmão:

- Vinte anos, Tom? Eu posso estar morta. Quem me garante que eu não morrerei antes dele? O futuro é algo tão imprevisível...

- Não fale isso, Sarinha!

- Mas é verdade! Quem você pensa que é tentando prever o futuro?

- Não precisa ser nenhum gênio, para prever que uma uniã, entre você e Grissom, está fadada a ser um desastre

!  
Sara voltou a ficar irritada e esganiçar a voz.

- Agora chega, Tom! Você já falou o suficiente! Cale a boca! Mas antes me diga: qual a participação de Jeff nessa historia?

Jeff que estava sentado ao lado de Grissom, bebendo quieto o seu uísque, ficou  
lívido, Mesmo com a porta fechada, era impossível não ouvir, as vozes alteradas dos irmãos.

- Juro que não estava sabendo nada disso! Só vim, porque Tom me convidou e assegurou que tinha escrito a Sara, aliás, por quem tenho uma boa amizade... E só! – Disse Jeff, temendo ser o agente causador de qualquer distúrbio, para Grissom.

Est, bebericando seu uísque, olhou para Jeff, e por incrível que pareça, concordou com ele. Ambos tinham servido às idéias delirantes de Tom. E agora, Sara enfrentava o irmão, por ele. Por ele! Caramba, não esperava tal desfecho!

- Acredito em você, não se preocupe! – Tranqüilizou Jeff, que parecia mesmo muito aflito!

No quarto, Tom cuidava de eximir Jeff de culpa.

- Calhou de a gente se encontrar, e eu me lembrar que você tinha uma "queda" por ele...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Tom! Éramos duas crianças...

- Eu sei! Mas seria muito saudável você ficar ao lado de um contemporâneo, trocar idéias...

- Nunca poderia nascer nada, entre nós que não fosse amizade.

- Se vocês tivessem mais tempo...


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo31: A escolha de Sara

- Nem em um trilhão de anos! Eu amo Grissom e ponto final! Nada que você fizesse, mudaria isso! – Declarou Sara decidida.

- Não há mesmo nada que eu possa fazer, para você mudar de idéia? – Suspirou Tom.

- Shhhhhhhhh! Nem mais um pio, sobre esse assunto!

- Suponho que agora você vá me escorraçar daqui?

- Não vou escorraçá-lo, mas acho melhor para todos que você não fique nesta casa!

- Eu compreendo isto!

- Então, nos dizemos adeus?

- Não seja tão dramática, Sarinha! Não poderei me afastar dessa cidade por três meses, esqueceu?

Ela abraçou-o e ele correspondeu, comovido:

- É melhor mesmo, que eu vá embora, pois eu e o Grissom acabaríamos brigando.

- Ele é muito bom, Tom! – Sara defendeu, ardorosamente, o homem que amava.  
- Oh, eu não duvido que ele seja um bom sujeito! Só vou morrer achando, que ele não serve pra você, Sarinha!

Sara suspirou. Os dois homens de sua vida, não iam se entender nunca. Ela precisava aceitar e conviver com isso. Ele pediu-lhe um tempo, para arrumar suas coisas. Ela disse que sim e ia se retirando do quarto, quando ele pediu:

- Quando você sair pode pedir ao Jeff que entre, por favor?

Sara confirmou com a cabeça e saiu. Foi até a sala e pediu a Jeff, para ir falar com Tom. Quando ficou sozinha com Grissom, aceitou a dose de uísque que ele lhe ofereceu. Bebeu de um gole só. Ante o olhar espantado dele, justificou-se:

- Estava mesmo precisando! Foi um dia difícil!

Grissom queria falar com ela, mas estava sem graça. Depois de ouvir os irmãos discutindo, viu que sua reação fora exagerada, em tudo que se referia a Tom. Supervalorizara a opinião do cunhado, alimentara minhocas em sua cabeça em relação a Jeff, menosprezara o bom senso de Sara e subestimara a si mesmo. Não é à toa, que se sentia meio sem graça de aproximar-se dela.

- Você não vai dormir? – Ele perguntou por perguntar.

Antes de responder, ela olhou para ele, como se ele estivesse muito distante:

- N ao vou a nenhum lugar enquanto Tom não sair.

- Sair? Aonde ele vai tão cedo? – E Grissom não tendo escutado o final da conversa dos irmãos, mostrava-se sinceramente, surpreso.

- Ele vai embora; sair dessa casa! Satisfeito?

Não, Grissom não estava satisfeito, com o andamento das coisas. Pensou que estaria, mas não estava. Percebia que Sara estava perturbada com isso. Ela escolhera ele, mas não podia se esquecer que Tom era seu irmão, e esse final era muito doloroso pra ela.

Aquela casa, de fato, era muito pequena, para hóspedes. Sara pareceu pensar um pouco e aproximou-se dele, quando falou:

- Desculpe, meu amor! Não sei o que me deu: acho que é cansaço e falta de sono!

- Desculpar do quê? – Perguntou Grissom, que também não estava raciocinando direito, com a proximidade dela.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32: Epílogo

- Por permitir que sua vidinha fosse desestruturada e por esconder coisas de você! - Disse Sara se pendurando nele.

- Você não teve culpa de nada! – Murmurou Grissom, se sentindo todo mole, por ter Sara em seus braços. – Há quanto tempo você sabe sobre Tom?

- Bem, ele teve problemas com drogas na adolescência, minha mãe me contou. Agora, que ele ainda estava metido nisso, eu só soube recentemente, por Jeff.

- Ah, Jeff...

E antes que ele pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, Sara agarrou-o pelo pescoço e deu-lhe um grande e longo beijo, que o levou até as nuvens, e o fez esquecer-se de todo o resto.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Tom e Jeff vieram para a sala, carregando suas mochilas. Ambos se sentiam desconfortáveis e não sabiam onde pôr as mãos.

Jeff abraçou Grissom e novamente se desculpou, dizendo ser inocente naquela história. Agradeceu o casal pela hospitalidade. Limitou-se a dar um aperto de mão em Sara, morrendo de medo de dar falsa impressão. Ela que o surpreendeu, puxando-lhe pela mão e dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. Jeff ficou vermelho e olhou para Grissom, que agora já tranqüilo, olhou de volta, achando graça.

Foi exatamente o oposto com Tom; ele abraçou fortemente a irmã, perguntando-lhe quase num sussurro se ela não iria mudar de idéia. Ela sorriu, olhou para Grissom e, respondeu baixinho:

- Sem chance Tom! O meu coração já tem dono!

Tom suspirou e apertou a mão de Grissom.

- Me desculpe, pelo carro! – Falou com a cabeça baixa.

- Não se preocupe com isso!Estão vivos e bem, é o que importa!

Tom levantou a cabeça e sustentou o olhar do seu interlocutor:

- Tudo o que eu disse sobre Sara, está valendo!

- Você estava errado! O nosso amor foi mais forte!

- Veremos... – Falou Tom, teimosamente.

Sara percebeu uma leve vibração em Grissom. Era quase imperceptível mas estava lá. Ela o conhecia bem demais, para estar errada. Colocou-se entre os dois, para evitar que Tom o perturbasse com mais insinuações. Foi empurrando os dois visitantes pra fora:

- Adeus, Tom!Boa sorte! Adeus Jeff, tudo de bom!

- Adeus nada, Sarinha! Esqueceu-se de que vou ficar três meses nessa cidade? Não vamos nos perder de vista!

Agora, ela viu Grissom balançar! Não era impressão sua. Tendo fechado a porta à saída dos dois, Sara chamou-o para ir ao quarto. Estavam bastante exaustos, deitaram-se abraçados. Ela descansava uma das mãos,] no peito dele. Ele pegou sua mão e beijou-a diversas vezes. A expressão dela era de quem estava satisfeita.

- Sabe, quando você estava no quarto com Tom? Bem da sala dava para se escutar quase tudo!

Sara pensou um pouco e depois, com ar meio indiferente, disse:

- Bom, não tinha segredo nenhum.

- Quer dizer, que você me escolheu!

- E você tinha alguma dúvida disso?

- Pra ser sincero, tinha sim. – Confessou envergonhado, mas feliz.

Sara levantou-se um pouco e encarou-o, muito séria:

- Não devia! Sabe que eu o amo!

- Mas Tom é seu irmão...

Sara voltou a aninhar-se e deu um grande suspiro.

- Sim, é meu irmão, e eu o amo, mas ele só surgiu na minha vida agora, Gil! Como passou por sua cabeça, a idéia maluca que eu trocaria você meu amor?

Grissom beijou seus cabelos, antes de responder:

- Não sei...Coisas de quem ama, suponho! Falando nisso, sabe quem matou Letitia?

- Não foi Lenora?

- Não. Eu disse que não foi ela! Ela foi cúmplice, se apaixonou pelo assassino: Dick.

Ela se surpreendeu; Dick Shawn, o marido apaixonado? Como podia ser? Ele parecia amar tanto Letitia! Aos poucos ela parecia não conseguir ficar com os olhos abertos. O sono ia envolvendo-a devagarzinho.

- Como assim? Dick não amava loucamente Letitia? – Perguntou, já enrolando as palavras.

- Há muitos tipos de amor, Sara: o dele era obsessivo, ele achava que a matando, ela ficaria para sempre cristalizada como sua esposa – deu um longo suspiro, antes de continuar. – Não aprovo o que ele fez, mas o entendo!

Sara já não o escutava, vencida pelo cansaço e aninhada nos braços do homem que amava, adormecera. Um leve ressonar indicava a Grissom que ele falava sozinho. Ficou quietinho e logo embarcou atrás de Sara para a Terra dos Sonhos, onde se encontrariam com toda certeza. Grissom adormeceu tranqüilo. Sua rotina voltara e seu amor vencera. Mais uma vez.

FIM


End file.
